Shaking Things Up Searies
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: This is a four story series. Each story will have a summary about the story. Also this story involves the boys of Shake It Up and what crazy things they will get into. They all have a story to tell on what happened to them. Do you think you have what it takes to find out what crazy things these boys get into? If you do then you are welcome to find out.
1. Chapter 1

This is my 25th time posting a story on here. So what better way to celebrate then for me to post a four stories that make up series that I did while back on another site. I could of broken the four stories up and have 28 stories on here but thought this would be more fun to do. Just to let you know the searies of stories are all rated M and that has gay sex. some stories may contain fedish(s) at some point. So if any of thisisnot your thing you are free to leave.

I dont own, work for, know anyone who owns, works for Disney and Disney's Shake It Up in any way. Just like the show thease four stories are 100% fiction and if any part is true then its just dumb luck. Enjoy!

* * *

Story 1: Shaking Things Up

Duse and Ty was baby sitting Flynn one day and Flynn found out something with his best friend Henry's help. Soon they started doing what they discovered. Duse wants something more in his life wile Ty thinks he don't need anything else. What is going on between all of them and will it get out of hand? Only one way to find out.

* * *

Chapter 1 What is Going on

The Jones family just came back form the dentist just for a standard cleaning. At the end Miss. Jones is not to happy. Both CE CE and Flynn have two cavities. Miss Jones just shook her head.

"You know what guys. You are not allowed to have any sweets for a month. No Sr. And don't try to sneak any ether because I will know" Gorga said as she put her purse down.

"How about pop" Flynn said as he sits down at the kitchen table.

"No Flynn that's a sweet" Gorga said as she too sits down at the kitchen.

"Oh man" Flynn said

CE CE laughs and smiles as she grabs a pop from the fridg. Gorga sees her.

"CE CE that goes for you too"

Flynn now starts to laugh and get up from the chair. Flynn then walks into his room while CE CE tries to explain that she needs it for Shake It Up but Gorga douse not buy it.

"You better get ready for the show" Gorga said as she picks up her purse and starts to walk to her room.

"This is unfair" CE CE said.

Just then CE CE came up with a idea. Fifteen minutes later the Jones family left to go to the show. CE CE got out of the car and walked off without saying good bye. The mom found a parking spot and Flynn and her got out of the car to walk to the set. When they got there CE CE was already in the back room. Gorga ran into the host Gary. She wanted to talk to him about CE CE not having sugar for a month. When this was going on Flynn went up to Duse and Ty.

"hay lil dude" Duse said "What are you doing here?"

"My mom need to talk to Gary what are you two doing here"

"Douse there have to be a resin"

Just then Tanka and Gunter showed up saying there ketch phrase. Tanka and Gunter douse not care for CE CE, Rocky and their friends Ty and Duse but strangely don't mind Flynn. As Flynn was waiting for his mom to come back he seen Gunther was looking at Duse's ass but did not think nothing of it.

"What do you want you freaks?" Ty asked in a sly way.

"Aren't you nice" Tanka said in a sarcastic way

"You two should not stay here you are a destruction for us dancers" Gunter said

"I thought you guys are going to be a destruction on what you two are warring" Duse said.

"You guys are just jellies because we know true fashion " Tanka said.

Just then Flynn's mom was finished talking to Gary and walking towards Flynn. His mom just got called in so she needs a baby sitter.

"Ty and Duse I need you two to babysit Flynn tonight until 12. You think you could do that"

"Sher Miss. Jones" Duse and Ty said.

Miss Jones took the boys back to her place.

"Now Flynn I want you to lesson to Duse and Ty and do what they say tonight." Gorga said

later that day the three of them had fun but soon it became 9pm and it was Flynn's bed time. Flynn did not want to but thought if he did he might be able to eat sweets sooner. Soon Flynn was in bed sleeping but later on that night he woke up hearing weird sounds and Ty saying "give me your sweet boy juse I want to drink every last drop." Then heard Duse saying "Only if you put your big meat in by sweet boy pussy"

Flynn became confused on what Ty and Duse was talking about it. He did not want to get out of bed and get in trouble to find out. It was morning and still was wondering on what Duse and Ty was talking about. He did not want to ask his mom thinking she might not know. As Flynn was ready for the day CE CE came out of her room.

"Move it shrimp" CE CE said

"Whatever" Flynn said.

Soon it was noon and one of Flynn's friends came over. His name was Henry. Flynn has many friends but Henry was his brainy friend that he tries to make him normal like him. Henry douse not mind that Flynn was doing this. In fact when he is with Flynn he fells save because Flynn is his only friend and knows Flynn will have his back. Flynn wanted to talk to Henry about what he heard last night because he had to know the answer. He wanted to talk about it outside so his mom or sis don't butt in.

"We are going out to play ball mom" Flynn yelled out as he shut the door behind him.

When Flynn and Henry was outside Flynn told him what he heard. Henry scratched his head "Interesting I can't think what that could be for some reason. I have to look it up."

"We could do that ooorrr we can spy on them tonight when they baby sit me. I will ask if you can spend the night"

"Really you want me to spend the night with you. I never slept over at anyone's house before"

"To let you know you don't really sleep at a sleep over we play video games and pig out and yes I do after all you are my friend"

"Sound like fun"

Soon it was 6pm and Duse and Ty came over and Flynn's mom just left. Remember you two you lesson to us because we are in charge. The four of them played video games until it was time for for Flynn and Henry to go to bed. They both did what they asked so they can put their plan into action. They got ready for bed. Flynn took off his shorts and shirt off reviling blue boxers and a white sleeveless t-shirt. Henry did the same and he had the same thing but his boxers where green. They laid in Flynn's bed just waiting for the sounds to come. It did not take long before they started to hear the noises. Flynn slowly opened the door with Henry behind. They saw a naked Ty and Duse on the floor. Ty was sucking Duse dick and Flynn and Henry did not know why they were doing it. After a few minuets Duse was saying the same thing he said the night before. Then Ty said what he said last night too. Flynn and Henry looked at each other and they started to fell funny down there. After Ty took Duse dick out of his mouth and went behind Duse and licked his ass. Soon it was wet to Ty's liking and stuck it in Duse's ass. Duse and Ty got so much into it they did not see Flynn and Henry. The younger boys being afrade to get caught went back to Flynn's room.

"They are having male to male intercourse to make them feel good and to be in control." Henry said

"In English" Flynn said

"Having sex We can try it ourselves to see if it feels good to us." Henry said.

What Flynn did not know was Henry Liked him in more than as a friend. Henry has feelings of love towards him. Since Henry was so smart he knows how to jack off and how to have sex as well as what Flynn was saying on what he heard. He knew Flynn would do something more fun to find out the answer. So Henry pretended not to know the answer. At nights Henry will jack off thinking of Flynn.

"Ok" Flynn said.

With that Flynn and Henry got naked.

"Why don't you sit on the bed and I will make you feel good" Henry said.

Flynn did what Henry said. Henry took of his glasses and got to work. He started to jack Flynn off. Flynn felt so good he never knew you could play with his dick. After awile Henry start to suck on Flynn's dick while playing with his balls. This made Flynn go crazy loving the felling of his dick being sucked.

"Mmmmmm this fells so great. Ooo I feel like I have to pee please stop Henry I don't want to pee in your mouth." Flynn said.

Henry stopped and Flynn went to the bathroom with Henry behind him with something in his hand. When Flynn went to the toilet nothing came out. Henry handed Flynn a tube of KY jelly. Flynn looked at it.

"What's this for" Flynn asked

"That's to put your dick in me since we are here let's do it in here you just sit on the toilet and I will do the rest."

With that that's what they did. Flynn was on the toilet wile Henry rubbed the KY jelly onto Flynn's dick then went on top of Flynn facing him. Henry grabbed Flynn's dick and aimed it for his hole. It went in Easley and went to work. Henry was holding on Flynn's solders and bounced up and down. This was feeling great for both boys. They both started to moan. Flynn had that peeing felling again and told Henry about it.

"Just pee in my butt I don't care because I love you Flynn Jones with all my heart" Henry said.

"I love you to man" Flynn said

They both started to kiss while having sex. Duse and Ty saw the whole thing in the bathroom but was In a spot so they can't be seen.

"How come we don't kiss" Duse asked.

"Because we just fuck for fun let's leave these two alone." Ty said.

Duse and Ty left the younger boys alone. After Flynn and Henry had there happy felling of a dry cum Henry was about to get up when Flynn stopped him.

"Do you really mean it that you love me" Flynn asked.

"With all my heart. I knew what you were talking about earlier and I know you wanted to spy on Duse and Ty having sex. So I pretended I did not know the answer. I think about you a lot. You are in my dreams. I felt safe when I'm with you. I know you make fun of me at times but I know you do it In a friendly way. You don't care if I'm smart. You are my first ever friend. No one would even give me a chance to be there friend but you did. I wanted you to feel good because you make me feel good and make me try to fit in." Henry said as some tears come out.

"Wow you love me that much. I might have a lot of friends but I like you the best and I do love you but I don't know if it's like a brother love or more. You did make me feel good and I want to do the same thing what we did. Like right now or next time. It's your choice." Flynn said.

* * *

 **What did you think so far? There is still more to cum. Please feel free to give me a review that is open to all. Or PM me if you are a member. Not a member? Its free to become one :) Also feel free to read my other works by clicking my name at the top**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Give and Take

It has been close of being three weeks since Flynn and Henry seen Ty and Duse having sex. As well as them soon becoming boyfriends. Out of the four boys Ty claims to be strait but the three know that they are secretly gay. Today was the first day of Thanksgiving brake and Flynn's little Intestine is in Indiana for the week. Flynn was sad but he knew he would see him before the Christmas. Flynn was once again being baby sat by Ty and Duse and he thought maybe they had some ideas for a gift for Henry. Ty being the smart ass spoke up.

"Sex"

"That's your answer to everything now these days. Here is what you get him little dude. You give him what he always wants besides you."

"Well he has been talking about this new telescope that can do all this stuff. But it's a lot of money"

Duse smiled and pulled out of a photo of the telescope that Henry wants from his jacket.

"Is this it?"

"Yes that's it can you get it?"

"You are talking to Duse here I have everything besides drugs and booze. That's my uncle. I have a Aunt that drives one of the trucks that deliveries them. If one happens to be missing she can make it look like they are all there."

"That's grate thank you"

With that Flynn hugged Duse. Wile the three start to play a video game in Indiana Henry was at his older cuz Tom's and Tom's friend Bill was with them they were playing Hold Em with poker chips just for fun. While playing Henry was thinking on what to get his Stud. There is this new game coming out but he only has enough money for the gifts for his mom, dad, and the grab bag. There had to be a way to get the money. This was not the first time Hennery got stuck on something. He doesn't ever get stuck but when it douse it just eats at him. When the game was over it was time to eat. While Henry's family and Bill was eating back in Chicago Flynn, Duse, and Ty just finished a pizza and had beaten one of the games Ty came with. They rested awhile before doing anything else. After they were well rested Ty spoke up.

"So little dude we have about two hours before your mom comes home. What do you want to do?"

Flynn smiled and then said "I want to see a show if you know what I mean"

Duse and Ty shook there heads and started to take of there cloths wile Flynn sat on the couch. It did not take long for them to be naked and Duse sucking away on Ty's dick. Wile Duse was sucking away Flynn was rubbing himself and he to soon was naked. Ty was geting close of cuming and he wants his seed into Duse's ass. Duse felt the throbbing of Ty's dick and knew that Ty wants to cum up his ass. Duse was geting tyerd of being used so Ty can get off. Duse wants more then just having sex. Shere Duse has a 'girlfriend' but it was all a act becuse his 'girlfriend' was really a lesbian and she only told Duse. So they both kept on 'dating until she finds the right girl. Duse went in the doggy poison and got ready for geting fucked. Back in Indiana The family and Bill finished eating and Tom, Henery and Bill went back to the bedroom to play some video games. When it came to bed time the three of them got down to there boxers. The three decided to sleep on the floor because there was no room for all three of them on the bed. Henry thought that Bill was good looking but would not and can not cheat. His heart belongs to Flynn Jones. Just thinking of Flynn made him hard and it showed. When Tom got up to go to the bathroom Bill moved in closer to Henry to the point there sides was touching. Bill seen the bulge and he made a bold move by rubbing Henry's bone. This made Henry promised him self he would stay in control but his hands did something different. They pulls down his boxers reveling his 4' bone and then Bill went down on sucking until Henry had his dry cum and he quickly pulled up his boxers before Tom came back. Henry quickly felt guilty. Even tho Flynn and Henry is a state apart they both asleep at the same time. Flynn was the first one up he started to rub his 4' boner Just thinking of Henry it did not take long before he had his dry cum. Then Flynn thought about what would cum taste like. He did not want to ask Ty because he would end up going to far. He don't want to use Duse just to find out. Duse is tiered of having sex with out the real love. But a idea did come to him. He remembered that the day he went to the Shake It Up set he seen Gunter looking at Duse's butt. Maybe he is gay or at lest bi. Pulse if Gunter is single maybe him and Duse can be boyfriends. Wile Flynn was planning on how to see Gunter Henry woke up. Henry seen Bill still sleeping and he did not see Tom. When he took the sheets off he seen his boxers where gone. He remembered putting them on. He quickly thought of Bill. When Tom came back he seen that Henry was awake. It was now or never to tell Tom.

"Tom" he whispered

"Yah" he whispered back

"What happened to my boxers?"

"Well Bill likes to collect boxers of boys he sucked so he must of sucked you off."

"Oh"

"Was that your first time being sucked?"

Now Henry did not know if he should lie or tell the truth. He could never lie and make it look like the truth. So he had no choice to tell it.

"No I have been sucked"

"Who was it?"

"A boy named Flynn and please don't tell anyone that well he is my boyfriend that's right I am gay"

"Join the club so what are you going to give him for Christmas?"

"Your gay too?"

"Well Bi Bill is the gay one he's my bf sooo what are you getting him?"

Wile Henery was geting his wallet out he told him about the game and the money problom. He then showed a photo of him with Flynn."

"Aww he is cute he is a lucky boy"

"I am that's lucky one"

Just then Bill woke up and looked at the two.

"Who is cute now?"

"Henery's boyfriend"

Then Henery showed the photo to Bill and he smiled.

"So what is he geting for Cristmas besides you?"

Henery explained the whole thing again and Bill sat and grabed his wallet and gave him more then enuh for the game.

"I nevere do this you can ask Tom but Christmas is comming and this is for

the boxers I took."

Henery gave Bill a hug "Thank you"

Back in Chicago the rest of the Jones family are now up and ready for the day. Flynn told his mom he will be at the park but really he is going to see Gunter. He been to there home before and he remembered how to get there. When he knocked on the door Gunter answerd the door in strangely in normle pajamas.

"Hello Flynn can I help you"

"Well yes but I can also help you"

"What do you mean"

"Let's us talk in your room so no one can hear"

"You don't have to worry about that my mummy, daddy and Tinka went to the airport to pick up grandma from the old countr. I told them I was not felling good. Truth is she pinches my cheeks to hard and I did not want to go. So come in and tell me what's up"

"As I said before I can help you out and you can help me out"

"Go on"

"I know you secretly like Duse but you are afrade that he will find out you are gay."

"You know I am gay? No one knows that until now. Oh please little one don't tell anyone. I will do anything"

"I am a kid and we see everything That grown ups and teenagers miss. I tell you what if you keep my secret and do somthing elce for me I can get you somthing but it will be a surprise."

"That sounds like a deal so what is the secret and what do you want?"

"I want to tast your cum that's right I'm gay."

"Wow I don't fell alone anymore. So you want my gum but I don't have any"

"Not gu cum you know the stuff that comes out of your dick when you rub it and get that happy felling"

"Oh I call it the sticky so you want to tast it out of my dick or in my

sticky cup?"

"You tase your own stuff?"

"Yes it makes me get more of it and tastes good too. Don't you worry I wash the cup every time."

Flynn thaught about it rather he should suck anther dick or not. He too did not want to cheat. He thaught just rubbing someone's dick is not cheating at all so he told Gunter he wanted to rub it. With that Gunter and Flynn went to his bedroom and Gunter got the cup and he pulled down his pj bottoms reveling his dick starting to bone up. It looked like the size of Duse's 6'Gunter sat on the bed and so did Flynn. Flynn's shaky hand grabed the harding boner and rubed it. Gunter moaned and his dick went to full hard that turn out to be almost 9' Flenn was rubbing Gunter's dick faster and faster until Gunter cant hold back any longer he quickly got up and aimed his dick into the cup and 10 shots came out and it was so much it was close of reching the top of the cup. Gunter handed the now worm cup to Flynn and laid onto his bed. Flynn started to smell the cum and tuched it. Flynn took a deep berth and let the cum slide down his moth . It was little salty and sweet at the same time. Flynn thaught he could never finnish the full thing and handed the cup to Gunter where he finished the rest. Back in Indina Henery, Tom, and Bill just left the game store and went to grab somthing to eat. It soon was geting close of being dinner and they went back to Tom's. Wile in Chicago Duse droped off the telcope and Flynn lead Duse up to the roof where Gunter was sitting at a table. The table had a red cloth with a candle in the middle. The roof had white Christmas lights near the door. The smell of pizza was hitting Duse in the face. Duse did not know what is going on. He did not really care for Gunter but it was more of his rudeness then looks. He knew that Flynn was up to something but was still trying to find out what.

"I think you to should realy talk" Flynn said then left the two alone.

After 30 minuits they reallise they had a lot in common and rellized they are pirfict for each other. They had there first kiss at midnight and for the first time for both of them they felt the magic between them.

 **What do you think? Let mr know by sending me a review thats open to all. Or PM me if you are a member. Not a member Its free to become on. Also feel free to read my other stories by clicking my name at the top.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Christmas is almost here. It is almost Christmas and Flynn can't wait to see Henry's eyes light up when he sees his gift. There is only a week left and everyone in the Jones house hold can't wait. When Flynn was on his way home back from Henry's he seen Chad Dillon Cupper. Flynn was wondering why he is all the way here. The only thing that came to him was he has family here. Flynn just let Chad be and went inside. Once inside he seen Chad was right behind him. Flynn never thought that Chad has family in the same apartment he lived in. Flynn went into the elevator with Chad. Both did not say anything. Holiday music was playing while they wait until they came to their floor. Once the doors opened Flynn came out and then Chad. Flynn now had to say something.

"Hay dude why are you following me?"

"Well little guy my aunt lives on this floor and I'm on my vacation from my show. So I'm visiting her"

"Well ok"

"So what's your name"

"Flynn"

"Well Flynn happy Holidays"

"You too"

With that both boys started to walk again and believe it or not but Chad's aunt lives across from the Jones's. They said there good byes. When Flynn was inside he seen Ty watching TV.

"Hay little dude I'm babysitting you tonight. Duse is on a date with Gunter. What douse he have I don't"

"He knows who he is wile you hide the fact that you are probity Bi"

"That's cold little dude"

"I know what will make you happy"

"What's that?"

"Sucking on Henry's and my dick. I know you always wanted to. I will call him up and we can have a three way."

"Really"

"Yah but Henry and I will be in control after all we are smaller"

"Fine call him up"

Minutes later Henry came by and they were on their way getting naked. Once they were naked Flynn and Henry sat on the couch and started making out. While they were doing that Ty went on his knees and started to suck Flynn's dick first. As the three where busy they did not know that the door was not closed all the way. On the other side was Chad and he was looking at the action. He was starting to bone up. Chad quietly made his way inside and quietly shut the door and locked it. He then quickly got naked himself and started to jack off. Chad made to much noise and everything stopped. The three looked at the naked Chad. Henry waved him over so Chad can suck his dick. Chad quickly went by him and started sucking away. Flynn and Henry soon got there dry cum. Ty and Chad stopped sucking the young ones and started to suck each other. Now Flynn and Henry started to watch and once again got hard. They looked at each other and went into a 69. Henry was on top and Flynn was grabbing Henry's ass and was starting to finger fuck him. Henry started to moan wile sucking Flynn's dick. Henry stopped sucking and went to face Flynn. He garbed Flynn's dick and started to put it in his ass. Henry loves the felling of Flynn's dick in his mouth and more so in his ass. Ty and Chad looked at the two and decided to do the same. Chad took over and put his wet dick in Ty's ass. Ty started to moan like crazy and now it became a sex fest. Flynn had his dry cum and changed places with Henry. Not long after Chad was starting to get his felling. As soon as Flynn started to moan Chad came in Ty's ass. The two oldest boys where to tiered to go on. So they watched the two young ones go at it. It did not take long for Flynn to have his dry cum and now all the boys where resting. After they woke up they quickly got dressed because CC would be home any minute. Chad soon left and Henry stood a little while until CC and her friend Rocky came in the door. Shaking Up was now on a season brake and won't come back for seven weeks. So Flynn would not be baby sat as much. Flynn did not mind at all. He hates the words baby sat in the same sentence. To him he thought it should be called Kid sitting.

Ty soon left and went to see if Duse was done with Gunter. When he got there he seen movementin Duse's bedroom from the window. He did not see any car on the driveway so he went to open the door but it was locked. So he decided to go in the back and try the other door. That door was also locked. Ty then decided just to look into Duse's bedroom saw a naked Duse and Gunter. Duse had Gunter's dick all the way in his ass. Ty thought that this was hot and quickly boned up. Ty took out his dick and started to jack off. Soon Ty saw how big Gunter was and really started to jack off. Once Gunter pulled out he started to jack off in front of Duse's face and soon Gunter came all over Duse's face. Ty soon came after that and his first shot it the bricks under the window. Duse and Gunter then started making out. Ty soon left after words. As he was walling home he was thinking who he really was. Soon it was a day left until Christmas eve and it was almost seven at night. It was now time for Flynn and Henry to get there gifts to each other. They were in Flynn's room with Flynn's gift hiding under dirty cloths. Henry wanted Flynn to open his gift first. So Flynn did and he seen the game he wanted and hugged Henry also with a little ass grab. Now it was Henry's turn. Henry did not know why the box was so big but soon found out and hugged Flynn and also did a little ass grab. Both boys soon looked into each other's eyes and began to kiss. There kiss soon broke of the sound of Gorga saying "Time for Henry to go home." both boys said there good byes.

 **Hope you are enjoying the story so far. Tell me what you think. Leave a review that is open to all. Or PM me if you are a member. Not a member? Its free to become one :) also Feel free to read my other stories by clicking my name at the top.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Gunter Babysits

Christmas had passed and the Jones family got most what they wanted. Half of it was cloths. CC was at Rocky's and Miss Jones was at work. Duse and Ty where talking at Duse's uncle's pizza place. Ty wanted to apologies for his horny behavior. So Gunter stepped in to baby sit Flynn. He wanted Henry to come over but he was out for the day. Once CC left she seen Gunter and his little cuz that she and Rocky baby sat once before.

"Hello Flynn this is my cuz Clios. His plain was delayed and the plane won't be ready until tomorrow"

"Hello Flynn" Clios said

"Hello Clios" Flynn said "So what do you want to do"

"A game from old country that my friends play called whack a doodle"

"What's that"

"That's where you get naked and whack each other's dicks onto each other" Gunter said.

"Sounds fun" Flynn said.

With that Flynn and Clios got naked wile Gunter watched. The two young boys came Close and whack each other's dick's. They soon got hard and Gunter was rubbing himself. Gunter soon got naked and Clios went by him then drooped to his knees to suck Gunter's dick. Flynn seen this and started to jack off. Gunter waved Flynn over and picked him up. Flynn was now standing up on the couch with his dick in Gunter's face. Gunter quickly took it and went to work. Clios was jacking himself off and Gunter and Clios stopped sucking a dick and now all three of them were on the floor. Gunter was now on his hands and knees. Clios then put his dick in Gunter's ass and Flynn went by Clios where Clios started to suck Flynn's dick as he fucks Gunter.

"Flynn please put your dick in me as I fuck Gunter"

Flynn did what Clios said and was the first time his dick was in a different hole. All three of them where moaning like crazy. Both Clios and Flynn had there dry cum. It was now Gunter to cum and Clios went to work sucking away to suck out Gunter's cum out. It did not take long until Gunter came in Clios mouth. Clios swallowed every drop. They rested for a while before getting dressed. Soon Gunter and Clios left when CC came home. Clios and Flynn gave each other's e-mail. Flynn decided not to tell his boyfriend on what happened.

That's the end of story 1.

 **I know this was a short chapter to end the story but what did you think of it? Feel free to geive me a review thats open to all. Or PM me thats a member. Not a member? Its free to become one :) Also feel free to read my other stories by clicking on my name. Stay tuned for pt2 of this searies.**


	5. Chapter 5

Story 2: Shaking Things Up in Japan

What happens when Shake It Up Chicago goes to Japan? What kind of things will the boys get into? Only one way to find out.

* * *

Chapter 1 Day 1

After Georgia Jones called the big room and Flynn called the bathroom of the big fancy sweet Henry called the second biggest room and ran off with Adam holding Flynn's and Henry's luggage. Gunter shook his head and knew what will happen in that room. Ty was hoping to find some Japanese 'sushi.' He asked Mr. Eatio if there was any teen clubs. Mr. Eatio told him some and Ty looked it up on his cell and went on his way to one of them. Gunter wished his sexy boy toy Duse could of came with but he was not a dancer and not related to a Shake It Up dance member. However he did have that video they made before He went to Japan. Now he just need a privet place to watch it. The video of their fun together the week before.

{Video}

"It's all set sexy baby" Gunter said as smiles at Duse on Gunter's bed. Gunter walks to Duse slowly and started to do a strip tease. Gunter playfully moving his shinny shirt around. He lifted one side of the shirt reveling his nipple. He then started playing with his nipple until it became hard. He then dropped the shirt down and did the same thing to the other side of the shirt. He once again played with his nipple until it was hard. Duse was just enjoying the show while he was becoming hard. Gunter dropped his shirt again and just smiled at Duse. Gunter leaned over to Duse to kiss him on the lips. There tongs lock up as they have their hands all over themselves. Gunter broke the kiss to continue his strip tease. Gunter removed his shirt slowly and tossed it to Duse. Duse just put the shirt to his nose and breathed in Gunter's foreign smell. Gunter then started move his hand up and down on his chest and seen Duse had a smile on his face. Gunter once again lend over to kiss his lover. Duse just could not help himself again. He put his hand on Gunter's chest again as they kissed. They broke the kiss and Gunter started playing with his belt. Once it was off he started to grind the belt between his legs. This made Gunter hard. He then playfully removed his paints reveling Gunter went commando. Duse just want to grab that piece of meat and just put it in his mouth. Gunter sat in Duse's lap and removed his shirt and started to suck his nipples. Duse put his hands behind Gunter's head and started to rub it. Gunter then got off of Duse's lap and went on his knees and undoing Duse's paints. Duse also went commando. Gunter took the hard bone and put it in his mouth and sucked the whole thing. He went faster and faster but soon stopped. Gunter wants this to last longer. He playfully pushed Duse on his back and started to rim him. Duse moaned like crazy. He loves having something up his ass. Gunter was able to get it nice and wet to put three fingers up Duse's ass. Duse moaned even more. Soon three fingers became the full fist. Duse begged to go in deeper. Gunter did just that as he managed to turn his body around so Duse and him could suck each other off. Both boys stared to moan like crazy. Luckily they are the only two in the apartment. After ten minutes they came into each other's mouths. They soon kissed each other's with cum still in their mouth.

{end of video}

Gunter just came into a small cup and drank it. He could not wait to see the second video but that had to wait.

While Gunter was putting on his cloths back on Ty had his eye on a boy and that boy had an eye on him. They soon decided to know each other. The boy's name was Pico and the two of them went off to Pico's house. Before they made it to the bedroom door they were making out. Once inside the boys quickly got naked and it was the first time Ty seen a uncut dick but he did not care he just wants sexy action. Pico went on his knees and start sucking. Ty started to moan and it made Pico suck faster and faster. It was to much for Ty as he came in Pico's mouth. Pico smiled and enjoyed Ty's cum. It became Ty's turn to suck Pico. Ty started to suck Pico faster and faster until he tasted Japanese cum.

It was around 10pm and Henry and Flynn was getting ready to take a shower. They both got naked and smiled. Their relationship is keep on getting stronger. Henry turned on the water while Flynn looked at Henry's ass and just grabbed it. Henry looked at Flynn and smiled. They soon started kissing while there dicks touched each other's. Flynn made his way down to his lover's dick and started sucking. Henry moaned and luckily the sound of the shower was blocking the sound of their love making. While Flynn was sucking off Henry he started to finger that nice tight ass of could not take it anymore and begged for Flynn to fuck him. Flynn smiled and he sat on the toilet and Henry got into the cow kid. As Henry was being fucked his dick was hitting Flynn's chest. Henry rode Flynn's dick faster and faster and soon both boys had there dry cum. They soon kissed and got into the shower to wash of the smell off of kid sex.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of the second story. Let me know what you think by giving me a review thats open to all. Or PM me if you are a member. Not a member? Its free to become one :) Also feel free to read my other stories by clicking my name at the top.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 2 Day 2

Flynn was the first one up and looked at the clock. It was very early that no one would be up for another four hours. He took the cover's off of him reveling his naked body. He looked at Henry still sleeping and he just smiled. Flynn kissed Henry on the lips before he removed the covers off of Henry. Once the covers where off he started to suck Henry's nipples. Henry moaned a little and that made Flynn lick his way down to Henry's belly button. Flynn just licked at it for a while and moved to Henry's balls and put the whole sack on his mouth and sucked. Henry moaned again and this time his eyes opened. He started to rub Finn's head. This made Flynn start to suck Henry's dick. Henry grabbed Flynn's waste and guide him into a 69. They sucked each other like crazy. Henry grabbed Finn's ass and started to rub it and then started to play with Flynn's hole. This drove Flynn crazy and he wanted to be fucked this time. They rolled over so that Flynn was won his back. The boys stopped sucking each other and Flynn got ready to be fucked. Flynn lifted up his lags and placed them on Henry's shoulders. Henry easily put his dick in Flynn's ass and they began to fuck. They knew to stay quiet and it was easy for them to do so. Henry was soon going faster and faster until he had his dry cum. However Flynn still needs to cum. So Henry started to suck away. He went faster and faster until Flynn had his cum. Both boys lade face to face. The put the covers back on and fell asleep.

After lunch Ty went to visit Pico at his house. Once again they had the house to themselves. They did not wast any time getting naked. Ty gently put Pico on the floor and started to suck him off as he fingers the nice ass off his. Pico was starting to enjoy being sucked and fingered at the same time. Pico can't help himself for moaning loudly. Pico begged to be fucked by the Ty. He could not wait to have a American dick up his ass. Ty could not say no and got ready to fuck Pico doggy stile. Pico moaned when he felt Ty's dick go into his hole. Ty at first moved in and out slowly and soon picked up speed. Pico moaned like crazy and he started to jack himself off. Ty went faster and faster and Pico's hand went faster and faster on his dick. It soon came to much for him as he came on the floor. This became to much for Ty as he came in Pico's ass. He let his dick stay in Pico's ass as he sees Pico lick up his own cum. Ty's dick soon became soft and it fell out of Pico's hole. Pico grabbed Ty's dick and started to suck off the cum off of his dick. As he was doing this Ty's cum leaked out of Pico's hole. They both looked at it before they both licked it up.

That night Gunter was in his room when everyone was a sleep and started to play the second video that he and Duse made.

{Video}

Gunter was sitting in his chair naked in his dressing room. Duse was walking to Gunter, and he too was naked. Duse then went on his knees and started to lick Gunter's dick and balls. Gunter started to moan and put his hands on Duse's head. Duse worked his way up and started to suck the head of Gunter's dick. Duse soon sucking the rest of Gunter's dick. While he was sucking he managed to finger Gunter's ass. They stopped and moved over to the desk. Gunter bent over it giving Duse his ass. Duse went back on his knees and started to rim that ass. He started to go faster and faster. Gunter could not help himself form moaning. Luckily they were the only ones in the studio so they hoped. It was too much for Gunter as he wanted to be fisted. Gunter turned around and sat on his desk and lend back. Duse started to put one finger at a time until all his fingers and thumb was in. It did not take long for Duse to be up to his wrist in Gunter's ass. He started to fist his lover as he sucked him off. Having a fist up his ass and being sucked became to much for Gunter after five minuets as he came into Duse's mouth. Duse enjoyed every last drop and whenvGunter went off the desk Duse sat on. Gunter sucked Duse wile playing with Duse's balls until he came. They soon started to make out.

{End of video}

Once again Gunter shot his cum into a cup and drank it. All the boys could not wait to have there cum again.

 **I hope you are enjoying this story. Let me know what you think by giving me a review thats open to all. Or PM me if you are a member. Not a member? Its free to become one :) Also feel free to read my other stories by clicking my name at the top.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 3 Day 3

The boys where having there sexy fun and only the boys know it. Gunter still wished Duse was with him but at least he has his videos with Duse and him. Ty wished he could bring Pico back to Chicago or even stay in Japan but knew that won't happen. For Flynn and Henry they feel there love will last forever. If Henry never built Atom he did not know what he would do in Japan. Henry felt the same way. It was around lunch time when Ty left to see his boy toy Pico and it seemed no one even bothered to ask where he was going. Once there Ty was once again amazed that they once again had the house to themselves. Pico and Ty went into a 69 and began sucking away. The boys sucked faster and faster. They soon had to stop because they want the sex to last. The boys started to make out as they rubbed their hands on each other's bodies. They started to moan while making out. It soon became too much for Ty as he begged to have Pico's Japanese dick in him. Ty wanted to do it doggy stile like Pico did yesterday. Pico got ready to put his dick into Ty. Once his dick was in Ty's ass he loved the felling of his dick being sucked by Ty's ass. Pico started to go slow but Ty begged him to fuck him fast and hard the way he likes it. Pico liked that in Ty and started to fuck him fast and hard. After a wile of moaning Ty could not hold back anymore as he came onto the floor without touching his dick. The boys backed up so Ty could lick up the cum on the floor. This drove Pico crazy as he went faster and harder and soon came into Ty's ass. Pico then lay on the floor holding Ty's ass and guiding it to his mouth. Pico then started to rim Ty's ass and getting all of his own cum out of the fucked ass. This drove Ty crazy as he came a second time of the day. Pico gladly licked up Ty's cum. While Ty and Pico was having sex everyone went out for lunch but Gunter. He stood behind saying he had a headache. Once Gunter knew when everyone was gone he got naked and went into the living room to watch the third video of him and Duse.

(Video)

Duse and Gunter where naked kissing and their hands where touching the others dick. The where playfully jacking each other off slowly until they were hard by the way did not take long. Duse got up and sat on Gunter's lags facing him. The boys went back to kissing wile rubbing each other's back. Gunter slowly moved his hands onto Duse's ass and just held it. Every so often Gunter would squeeze Duse's ass. Duse broke the kiss so he could nibble on Gunter's ear. Gunter laughed as it felt good to him. Duse soon started to suck on Gunter's neck. Duse worked his way down onto Gunter's nipples and just licked them like ice cream. He then stopped so Gunter could take his turn of nibbling Duse's eat sucking on his neck and licking Duse's nipples like ice cream. That is all they did back and forth. No sex just kissing nibbling and sucking.

(End of video)

At the restraint Flynn and Henry had a table just for themselves. As theyvwere looking at the menu they could not help but to play tootsie. Every so often they would look into each other's eyes and laugh. When it came to ordering they ordered a big plate of food so they can share. Once the food was at their table they thought about feeding each other but they were not alone. When Henry got up to use the washroom he softly touched Flynn's hand and smiled. Once Henry was in the washroom Flynn got up and he too went to the washroom. Luckily for them it was a one person washroom. Flynn locked the door and smiled at Henry. They knew they did not have enough time so all they did was kiss while they jerked each other until they had there dry cum.

 **How is the story so far? Let me know by giving me a review that's open to all. Or PM me if you are a member. Not a member? Its free to be one. Feel free to read my other stories by clicking my name at the top.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 4 Day 4

Yesterday in the middle of the night they got kicked out of there sweet due to a augment. Now they are in a cramped apartment that belonged to Gorigeia pen pal when they were kids that she thought was a boy. The pen pal thought the same thing about Gorigeia. Gunter, Flynn, and Henry had no clue how they would have their sexy fun now. That's when Henry remembered Japan has places called bath houses. Miss Jones would not let the boys go if she knew they were really going to a bath house. Instead they told her they were going to an arcade. She was completely ok with it along as Gunter comes with. Flynn and Henry had no problem with that at all. Even Gunter was on broad hoping this bath house has a room to watch his DVD. At the bath house Flynn and Henry was in there little white robes and went into their privet room. Flynn sat down onto one of the wooden benches and just looked at Henry with a smile on his face. Henry smiled back and did a lil strip tease for him. Henry grind his crouch on Flynn's lag. Henry and Flynn easily became hard. Before sitting down Henry then removed the robe. It was now Flynn's turn do his strip tease. Just like Henry he too grind his crouch onto Henry's lag. He slept back and removed his robe and sat down. Flynn lightly laid Henry onto his back and lifted his lags so he can see Henry's hole. Flynn started to suck Henry as he slowly fingers Henry's hole. As Flynn started to suck faster he started to finger fuck Henry's hole faster. Henry could not stop moaning and He was pushing his sick in Flynn's mouth as much as he could before he had his dry cum. It soon became Henry's turn to suck and finger fuck Flynn. Both boys where getting better having there sexy fun with each other. Henry was sucking and finger fucking Flynn faster and faster. Flynn also put all his dick In Henry's mouth before he had his dry cum. Henry then Flynn went on his belly so Henry could rim his nice ass. Flynn just loved Henry's tong on and in him. Henry's tong was moving in and out at a great pace. Soon Henry was ready to put his dick in Flynn's ass. Once Henry was all the way in Flynn started to moan even louder. As Henry was fucking Flynn he whispers sexy things to him. Soon Henry went faster and faster. Soon Henry could not hold back and had his second dry cum. It was now Flynn's turn. Henry went on his belly and Flynn started to rim the ass he loves. Just like Flynn Henry loves Flynn's tong in and on him. Flynn started to rim Henry like his tong is a dick. This always makes Henry moan. Once Henry is nice and wet Flynn gets ready to put his dick in. He moves slowly just the way Henry likes it. As he fucks him he too says sexy things to him. It became too much for Henry as he begged to be fucked faster. So that is what Flynn did until he had his dry cum. After pulling out they sat back up and just cuddled and kissed. While Flynn and Henry was having there fun Gunter managed to find a room so he could watch his DVD. Gunter quickly got naked and hit the play button.

(Video)

Gunter came in the shot naked with some lube and sat down to a naked Duse. Duse smiled and took the lube and put it off to the side. The two went into a 69 and Duse started to rub Gunter's ass. Both of them could not help but to moan like crazy. Duse's fingers start to slid in Gunter's crack and playing with his hole. This made Gunter suck faster and faster. Duse felt he was getting close and kept playing with Gunter's ass until he came. Gunter just loved the taste of Duse's cum. It did not take long for Gunter to cum as well. Duse stayed on his back while Gunter got ready to fuck his lover. He lifted up Duse's lags and placed them on his shoulders. Gunter's dick slid in easily of Duse's ass. Gunter started to fuck Duse fast and hard until he came for the second time. Gunter pulled out and started to rim out his own cum from Duse's ass. This made Duse moan and as Gunter was riming Duse he grabbed the lube and removed his tong. Gunter then started to put the lube in Duse's ass and put it on his hand. Gunter then slowly started fingering Duse and soon was started to fist him. Duse started to moan louder and louder. Duse did not know if he could hold back any longer. Gunter could tell Duse was getting close. While fisting Gunter flipped Duse on his back and started to put Duse's dick in his mouth. As soon as Gunter did this Duse had his second cum in Gunter's mouth again.

(End of Video)

Ty was once again at Pico's house and they were naked, but this time they were in the bathroom's tub. They were in a 69 and Pico was rubbing Ty's ass. Ty just loved this boy. He had no clue what will happen next with Pico. Both boys where getting close and Pico decided to finger Ty's tight asshole. Ty moaned wile sucking Pico. It soon became too much for Ty as he came in Pico's mouth. Pico just loved American cum better then Japanese cum. Ty sucked faster and faster just to have Pico's cum in his mouth. It soon happened. Ty soon felt he had to take a piss. When he got out of the tub and walked to the toilet Pico had a crazy idea. Pico stopped Ty and wanted him to come back to him. Pico told Ty too piss on him. Ty thought it was strange thing to do. Pico told Ty it was a wearied fediouse he had since he was seven. Ty took a deep breath and decided to piss on his lover. Ty pissed on Pico's dick and moved his way up to his mouth where Pico gladly opened his mouth and tasted Ty's piss for the first time and loved it. Ty wondered if he would be pissed on and if so would he like it?

 **How is the story so far? Let me know by giving me a review that's open to all. Or PM me if you are a member. Not a member? Its free to be one. Feel free to read my other stories by clicking my name at the top.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 5 Day 5

The apartment they were still in somehow felt it was getting smaller. It

was around one and Flynn and Henry where still in there Pjs. They did not

see the point to get ready for the day just yet. Somehow the boys managed

once again found place for their 'fun." Henry overheard something and told

Flynn. However they had to wait for the right time to put their plan into

action. As for Ty he could care less about the cramped space after all he

had Pico's place to have 'fun'. Then there was Gunter he also found a place

and hope he could get away with it. That place happens to be the

basement. Before he began setting up he looked around to see if it was

truly empty. Gunter decided to go in the deep corner of the basement just

in case. He managed to use some buckets as a table. He also found a old

office chair. He put his DVD player down and did one more look around

before he got naked and hit the play button.

(Video)

At first it's blurry and the sound of rattling and the slight sound of the

wind. Soon the blurry image goes away ad you see Gunter stepping away and

turns to Duse. They are outside near a lake and putting down a blanket. The

two start to laugh and gave each other a quick kiss before they sat down.

Duse and Gunter started to snuggle and Duse started to play with Gunter's

hair. They don't say a word just looking at the lake. They soon smiled at

each other and got up taking there cloths off. They soon are running

towards the pond while holding hands and jumped in. They swam away from

each other and begin splashing each other and soon it led to grab ass and

dick. This went on for a while and the two soon stopped and just looked at

each other. Duse and Gunter swam to each other and started to kiss with

passion. Gunter's arms went around Duse's neck as Duse grabbed Gunter's

hips. Soon Duse's hands started to grab Gunter's ass and he gave them a

good squeeze. The kissing soon stopped and they soon where holding hands

walking out of the lake. Gunter laid down onto the blanket and Duse went on

top of him. The two once again started to kiss with passion. Duse then

slowly worked his way down to Gunter's dick and started sucking it. Gunter

started to moan and he lifted his lags. Duse soon stopped sucking Gunter

dick and started to rim him. Gunter moaned even more. Duse loves to make

Gunter feel good in any way he can. Soon the two got into the 69. Gunter

was sucking away as Duse was licking Gunter's hole and fingering it. After

a while it became too much for Gunter as he begged for Duse to fuck him.

Duse went slow at first and started to go faster and harder. As he was

fucking Gunter they were making out while Duse played with Gunter's

dick. After a while Duse grabbed Gunter's hips and lend back. Gunter was

now ridding Duce's dick like a horse like Gunter was in his old country. It

became too much for the both of them as they came. Gunter lay on Duse and

kissed.

(End of video)

Gunter was able to cum into the cup he took with him and drank it. While

Gunter was watching his video Ty made it to Pico's. Once again they had the

place to themselves. They quickly took off their cloths as they made

out. They soon ended up in the bathroom where Pico was sucking Ty. Ty

started to moan and put his hands on Pico's head. He playfully played with

Pico's hair as he moaned. Pico started to go faster and faster and soon Ty

came. They made out once again and Ty went on his knees to suck Pico. Pico

started to moan and Ty sucked faster and faster. Soon Ty felt Pico getting

close and soon stopped. He then lend over the toilet where Pico started to

fuck him. It first was slow but it soon Pico went faster and harder just

how Ty likes it. Ty could not stop from moaning. After a while Pico came in

Ty's ass. They once again made out and Ty went into the tub and smiled at

Pico. Pico smiled back and aimed his sick at Ty's feet and began to

pee. He soon worked his way up and when he got to Ty's neck Ty decided to

open his mouth. As soon as Pico's pee went into his mouth he loved it.

While Gunter was in the middle of his video and Ty just getting naked with

Pico Flynn and Henry where getting ready for the day. Once they were ready

they went out of the apartment and went up two more floors before going to

the door at the end of the hall. Henry lifted up the mat and took the key

from under it. They both smiled and Henry opened the door. Flynn's bad Boy

is starting to rub up on to Henry. The people of the apartment would not be

back for a week. So they would have plenty of time to have 'fun'. The two

of them began kissing with passion. As they were kissing they made it to

the first bedroom that turned out to be the son's room. Once in there their

cloths where coming off. Henry was soon on the bed with Flynn on top. As

they continued to kiss they ended up rolling on the bed and ended up on the

floor. That's when they see the black box under the bed. Flynn's hand

reached for the box and pulls it out. The box was put on the bed and Flynn

opened it. Their eyes went big what they seen. Nothing but dildos one of

them caught there yes more. It was a double sided one that looked to be

eight inches. They both looked at it and then each other. Soon the box was

on the ground and the double sided dildo was in Henry's hand. Both of them

started to suck one end of the dildo as they were playing with each

other's dicks. Soon enough the dildo was nice and wet and they put it in

their ass. Flynn and Henry started to moan and started to push in and out

of each other as they played with each other's dicks. They soon started

to move in and out faster and faster. Only a few minutes they had their dry

cum. They left the dildo in just for a minute before taking it out. They

soon got dressed, washed the dildo and put it away before leaving.

Day 6

Last night they were able to go back to their fancy hotel room. Everyone

was back to the same rooms they had before getting kicked out. Today will

be there last full day in Japan as they will be leaving sometime tomorrow

in the afternoon. The boys had definitely been shaking things up in Japan

and now it's almost over. Ty was sad that tomorrow will be the last time he

will see Pico. He knew this was going to happen but still don't know what

to do about it but live with it. Gunter could not wait to see Duse so they

can have their 'fun' and record it. As for Flynn and Henry it douses not

matter where they have sex at because they are with each other.

It was early in the morning when Ty left the hotel to see Pico. They did

not see each other at Pico's apartment but at a bath house. Luckily for

them they had the place to themselves for a few hours. They did not waste

any time getting naked. They soon started to make out and soon Pico was on

his knees being face fucked while his hair being played with. Ty did not

last long as he came in Pico's mouth. Ty then went on his knees as Pico

went on his back. Ty soon started to rim Pico and finger him. He did this

faster and faster and soon his dick was in Pico's ass. Pico started to

moaned and that made Ty fuck faster and faster. Pico kept moaning and Ty

kept on fucking Pico faster and harder. He soon came in Pico's ass. He left

his dick in his ass as he made out with Pico. He soon took out his dick out

and aimed it on Pico's chest and was moving back and forth from Pico's dick

to his chest. Pico then opened up his mouth and Ty pissed in his

mouth. Pico then went on his belly and Ty start to finger fuck Pico one

more time. One finger became three and three became his whole fist. Ty was

fisting Pico faster and faster. Soon Ty was past his wrist and Pico started

to moan. Ty kept going faster and faster until Pico came. Ty pulled out and

they kissed.

Soon Gunter, Flynn and Henry where alone in the hotel room. Flynn and Henry

was in there room and Gunter was in his. While Ty and Pico was having what

could be there last lunch together Flynn and Henry where getting

naked. While making out. Flynn was on his back while Henry was on top

working his way down. Soon Henry was sucking Flynn nice and slow. Once it

was nice and wet he went on top of Flynn and aimed Flynn's dick to his ass

and it went in with ease. Henry started to ride Flynn's dick faster and

faster. At different points of the fucking he lend over and kissed

Flynn. Soon Henry was going faster and faster until he had his dry

cum. Soon it was Flynn's turn. Henry went on his back and Flynn started to

suck away before putting it in his ass. He rode Henry's sick nice and slow

at first and after a few minutes Flynn lend over started to making out with

Henry. Soon Flynn was going faster and faster. Flynn once again lends over

to make out with Henry as he being fucked. Flynn lasted the same amount of

time and Henry as he got his dry cum. Flynn and Henry did not move. They

just looked into each other's yes and kissed again. While Flynn and

Henry where having sex Gunter got ready for another video.

(Video)

Gunter and Duse where kissing on Gunter's bed. They soon took off their

shirts and went back to kissing. Gunter made his move first. They broke

the kiss and Gunter started to suck Duse's nipples until they were hard. It

then was Duse's turn to suck Gunter's nipples until they become hard. Soon

Gunter and Duse took off their pants with their boxers and sat back down on

the bed. Duse then started to suck Gunter's dick until it was hard. They

once again started to kiss again. Gunter soon broke the kiss and he started

to suck Duse's dick until it was hard. They once again started to make out

but this time they started to lay down. Duse soon got on top of Gunter and

again started to suck Gunter's nipples then went back to sucking Gunter's

dick. He then put it in his ass and started to ride it. He was going faster

and faster. Soon they could not hold back ass Duse came on Gunter's chest

and rubbed it in. This drove Guntercrazy as he fucked Duse faster and

faster as well as harder and he too soon came in Duse's ass. Duse lend over

with Gunter's sick still in him as they started to make out again until

Gunter's dick slips out on its own.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 6 Day 6

Last night they were able to go back to their fancy hotel room. Everyone was back to the same rooms they had before getting kicked out. Today will be there last full day in Japan as they will be leaving sometime tomorrow in the afternoon. The boys had definitely been shaking things up in Japan and now it's almost over. Ty was sad that tomorrow will be the last time he will see Pico. He knew this was going to happen but still don't know what to do about it but live with it. Gunter could not wait to see Duse so they can have their 'fun' and record it. As for Flynn and Henry it douses not matter where they have sex at because they are with each other. It was early in the morning when Ty left the hotel to see Pico. They did not see each other at Pico's apartment but at a bath house. Luckily for them they had the place to themselves for a few hours. They did not waste any time getting naked. They soon started to make out and soon Pico was on his knees being face fucked while his hair being played with. Ty did not last long as he came in Pico's mouth. Ty then went on his knees as Pico went on his back. Ty soon started to rim Pico and finger him. He did this faster and faster and soon his dick was in Pico's ass. Pico started to moaned and that made Ty fuck faster and faster. Pico kept moaning and Ty kept on fucking Pico faster and harder. He soon came in Pico's ass. He left his dick in his ass as he made out with Pico. He soon took out his dick out and aimed it on Pico's chest and was moving back and forth from Pico's dick to his chest. Pico then opened up his mouth and Ty pissed in his mouth. Pico then went on his belly and Ty start to finger fuck Pico one more time. One finger became three and three became his whole fist. Ty was fisting Pico faster and faster. Soon Ty was past his wrist and Pico started to moan. Ty kept going faster and faster until Pico came. Ty pulled out and they kissed.

Soon Gunter, Flynn and Henry where alone in the hotel room. Flynn and Henry was in there room and Gunter was in his. While Ty and Pico was having what could be there last lunch together Flynn and Henry where getting naked. While making out. Flynn was on his back while Henry was on top working his way down. Soon Henry was sucking Flynn nice and slow. Once it was nice and wet he went on top of Flynn and aimed Flynn's dick to his ass and it went in with ease. Henry started to ride Flynn's dick faster and faster. At different points of the fucking he lend over and kissed Flynn. Soon Henry was going faster and faster until he had his dry cum. Soon it was Flynn's turn. Henry went on his back and Flynn started to suck away before putting it in his ass. He rode Henry's sick nice and slow at first and after a few minutes Flynn lend over started to making out with Henry. Soon Flynn was going faster and faster. Flynn once again lends over to make out with Henry as he being fucked. Flynn lasted the same amount of time and Henry as he got his dry cum. Flynn and Henry did not move. They just looked into each other's yes and kissed again. While Flynn and Henry where having sex Gunter got ready for another video.

(Video)

Gunter and Duse where kissing on Gunter's bed. They soon took off their shirts and went back to kissing. Gunter made his move first. They broke the kiss and Gunter started to suck Duse's nipples until they were hard. It then was Duse's turn to suck Gunter's nipples until they become hard. Soon Gunter and Duse took off their pants with their boxers and sat back down on the bed. Duse then started to suck Gunter's dick until it was hard. They once again started to kiss again. Gunter soon broke the kiss and he started to suck Duse's dick until it was hard. They once again started to make out but this time they started to lay down. Duse soon got on top of Gunter and again started to suck Gunter's nipples then went back to sucking Gunter's dick. He then put it in his ass and started to ride it. He was going faster and faster. Soon they could not hold back ass Duse came on Gunter's chest and rubbed it in. This drove Guntercrazy as he fucked Duse faster and faster as well as harder and he too soon came in Duse's ass. Duse lend over with Gunter's sick still in him as they started to make out again until Gunter's dick slips out on its own.

 **How is the story so far? Let me know by giving me a review that's open to all. Or PM me if you are a member. Not a member? Its free to be one. Feel free to read my other stories by clicking my name at the top.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 7 Last Day

Today is the last day that they would be in Japan. Gunter was extremely happy and Ty was not happy at all. However Ty did his best not to show it. As for Flynn and Henry they would miss Japan but they could not wait to be in their own bed. Flynn and Henry decided not to have sex today. They wanted to wait until they got home. For Gunter he had one last video to watch. While everyone was out to look around in Japan for the last time Gunter got ready to watch his last video. He quickly got naked and then hit the play button.

(Video)

Gunter and Duse where on Duse's bed making out and there cloths where slowly coming off. Once they were naked Gunter went for Duse's nipples. Duse placed his hands on the back of Gunter's head as he sucked away on his nipples. Duse just let the sucking happen as he moans loudly. Soon Gunter kissed his way down to Duse's belly and just gave it over 100 kisses before sucking Duse's balls. Duse keeps on moaning and still not letting his hands leave Gunter's head. Soon Gunter was started to suck Duse's dick and he was going slow at first and then slowly sucking faster. Soon Duse started to fuck Gunter's face until he came. The two went back making out as Duse tasted his cum. There kiss soon broke as Duse went after Gunter's nipples. He then ended up doing the same thing Gunter did to him. In no time Duse was being face fucked until Gunter came. They soon once again where making out. While they were making out Gunter ended up on his back and Duse started to rim and finger Gunter. After some time Gunter was nice and wet for Duse's dick. Duse just rammed his dick in Gunter's ass and Gunter just moaned. Duse was on edge and just fucked Gunter fast and hard. Just the feeling of Duse's fucking made Gunter cum and it soon made Duse cum.

(End of video)

Gunter came into a cup and drank it. As he was about to turn the video off he seen his bedroom and Flynn walking in the shot.

(Video)

Soon Henry was in the shot and then Gunter's cuz Klaus. The three of them where kissing each other as they were grabbing each other's asses. Soon their shirts where coming off and Klaus started to go back and forth sucking Flynn and Henry's nipples. As Flynn and Henry's nipples being sucked the kept on kissing. Klaus was soon on his knees taking Flynn and Henry's pants off with their boxers. Klaus went after their dicks and went back and forth sucking away. Flynn and Henry just moaned like crazy. Flynn and Henry broke there kiss as they picked up Klaus from his knees. Flynn started to suck Klaus's left nipple as Henry sucked on the right. Klaus just moaned and was loving the feeling. Soon Flynn and Henry traded places. Klaus still not believe the felling he is having. Klaus is so use to doing the sucking and getting fucked that he could not help to moan louder then he would have. Flynn and Henry soon was kissing down to Klaus's dick. As Henry was sucking away on Klaus's dick Flynn was sucking Klaus's balls. After a while this led all three of them on the ground and sucking each other. Flynn was sucking Klaus, Klaus was sucking Henry, and Henry was sucking Flynn. They went at this until they had their dry cum.

(End of video)

Gunter could not believe his eyes as he came the second time. He had to admit he loved what he seen. While Gunter was watching the second video Ty was seeing Pico for the last time. They did not waste any time as they got naked and started to make out. Soon Pico was on his knees sucking away while he was playing with Ty's ass. They both moaned like crazy and soon Pico stopped sucking Ty and started to Tim him for a while and he soon went back to sucking Ty until he came. Ty then was on his back as Pico put his dick in Ty's ass and slowly fucking him. Ty just moaned like crazy and soon Pico was going faster and faster until he came. Pico quickly took his dick out and started to pee all over Ty. It was soon time to go home and everyone was ready to go to the airport. While on the plain Flynn and Henry could not take it anymore and they joined the mile high club.

End of story two. Just two more to go.

 **What did you think of Shaking Thigs Up In Japan? Let me know by giving me a review thats open to all. Or you can PM me if you are a member. Not a member? Its free to become one :) Also why not read my other stories by clicking my name at the top.**


	12. Chapter 12

Story 3: Shaking Things Up with One Direction

There was a fight among boyfriends that Duse feels he knows how to fix it. That is getting backstage passes to One Direction that will be coming into town The boys soon end up running into the members wile in their dressing rooms. What will happen between them. Only one way to find out.

Chapter one.

It's been two week since the boys came back from Japan and boy did they have stories to tell about their fun they had in Japan. However they left a few details out when they talked to their friends. Even though Ty had been having gay sex for a year he still did not have a boyfriend. He still thinks about the times he shared with Pico and wished he could kiss those lips of him again. They have however gone on the web cam and had there fun that way but it was not the same. Ty only had sex with two people the other being Duse. He is happy for Duse that he as a boyfriend that happens to be Gunter. While Ty was just walking around his room with his head down. Gunter and Duse was on the verge of breaking up. A week ago Gunter got news that he had to go back to the old country to take care of the family. Duse could not see why Gunter's father could not go. After all Duse know people who can give Gunter the hook up. While the two of them where having a fight. Flynn and Henry were having there little fight. The fight was about Henry always have to be right about everything and it made Flynn feel dumb. They did not think they would ever fight over there IQ. Flynn hopes they can work all this out. Henry is the only boy that challenges him but this time it was too much for Flynn. While this was going on there is trouble on the other side of the pond. In England a band called One Direction was at the airport to go to USA once again. This time they are hitting IL first. One Direction became a big hit after being on TV and now every girl now are loving One Direction but still has room for Justin Bibber but this is not about Justin. What no one knows about One Direction is they are secretly gay and the only people know is themselves. They had there far share of orgies but after a while they decided to date one another. Harry Styles is dating Zayn Malik, Niall Horan is dating Liam Payne, and Louis Tomlinson is sadly not dating. Louis wanted to date Zayn but Zayn did not have those kinds of feelings for him. In fact none of his fellow band members did. That did hurt Louis but he understood. Before they were at the Airport all the boys but Louis had a fight. The Fight between Harry and Zayn was about Zayn staying up all night and not coming to bed. For Niall and Liam there fight was about Niall keep using Liam's stuff without asking. So there they were now on their privet jet not talking to their boyfriends. You could cut the tension with a knife and Louis felt unease with all the tension. They will be staying in IL for three days and Chicago being there last stop. Louis hope this fight won't last long because if it douse it will be a long week. Back in Chicago Duse was over at the Jones's house watching Flynn wile CC and his mom is out. All Flynn had on was his boxers when he came out of his room. Duse looked at Flynn and smiled because Flynn's dick was sticking out. Flynn quickly looked down and quickly put his dick back in his boxers.

"Don't worry lil man it's just us."

"Oh in that case."

Flynn then took off his boxers and tossed them at Duse's face. Duce could not help but to smell Flynn's boy Smell and end up getting hard. Flynn just laughed.

"You love that smell don't you?"

"Yes I do lil man."

"I bet you want to smell my dick as well."

"Yes but what about Henry?"

Flynn sighed and sat on the stool with his lags spread apart.

"We had a fight and I don't know if we will get back together or not."

"Yah I know what you mean. Gunter and I had a fight too."

"What did you fight about?"

"You first then I'll tell."

"Well ok, Henry is so smart but lately he been making me feel dumb by fixing every mistake I make even my grammar. It's not proper grammar I'm using. He used to love the way I talk. Now it feels like he wants me to change and be like him."

"Oh I see, don't you try to change him?"

"Well kinda I just help him out to be a kid so he could fit in better."

"I can see you both want the other want to help each other out."

"Now what about you? What is your fight about with Gunter?"

"Well lil man he has to move back to the old country because his family needs help on their farm and I will never see him again. I just never understand why his father could not do it. After all Gunter could stayed in Chicago and live with me if it's too much for his mother."

"Wow that sucks."

"I know lil man I know."

"So what do you feel like doing?"

"Getting naked and play some video games."

"That sounds fun. We need to get our mind off of things."

While Duse and Flynn were playing video games Henry was at the library. Henry was looking for a good book to read and he ran into Ty.

"Hello Ty how are you doing this fine evening?"

"Not much smart lil dude. You don't look like yourself."

"Flynn and myself is a road block in our partnership. It seems my genius messed things up for us. I just want him to be ahead later on in life. I guess I pushed it to far."

"Wow Henry I do hope things work out. You two should just talk it out."

"Thank you very much Ty. You look down yourself. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Well it's just I don't have anyone. First I was having my fun with Duse but he wanted to have more then just sex and I was not ready for it. Then when we where in Japan I meet Pico. I was ready to have a boyfriend but I knew it was not going to last long with him. It feels like I'm stuck. I still don't know who likes me. After all I'm still in the closet. So is the rest of us. I guess that what made it easy on me because I knew Duse was and in Japan I was not going to run into anyone I knew so I could be myself."

"Well I can't say just get out because you have to feel that you want to. You are right about the five of us. Everyone feels different when they talk about being in the closet. It's like a safe haven. If we go out we font know if we would be treated the same. If friends don't like gays then they are not real friends. Then there is the other side of the coin where your family treats you different. I said you have to decide what you want. Maybe if you go out you will find someone. Maybe you won't. The only thing I could think of to find a boyfriend is go where you will never go and see if you see a boy that gives you a good vibe."

"Thanks Henry."

Hours later the One Direction just entered IL and is on their way to their hotel. The band ended up taking the back entrance and once up there they had one giant penthouse. It was a long day and it is going to fell longer. Louis has to talk to his fellow band members about their fight. So he took one by one into the washroom to talk. After hours of talking to each of his friends it was time for them to go to sleep. If you are enjoying the story so far you also might enjoy.

 **How is the story so far? Let me know by giving me a review that's open to all. Or PM me if you are a member. Not a member? Its free to be one. Feel free to read my other stories by clicking my name at the top.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 2

Louis was the first one to wake up. He just packed his bag and then went into the shower. This was day two of three in IL. As soon as the warm water hit Louis he gave a sigh. He had no clue what today will bring. He just hopes he did not have to deal with another fight. As he was in the middle of washing he heard someone coming into the bathroom. Louis did not bother saying anything he just let the warm water hit his body. Once he was done washing up he decided to leave the shower on for the next guy. Once Louis was out of the shower he seen a naked Niall with his morning wood. Niall just smiled and shook his boner. Louis just shook his head and walked away. Once Louis was back in the living room he seen the rest of his band mates also naked. Harry just was watching TV wile Liam was grabbing something from the fridge. As for Zayn he was sitting on the nightstand on the phone ordering room survive from the gang. After Zayn hanged up he spoke up.

"You ever thought about having sex with a fan before we all got into a relationship?"

'Oh great another boyfriend fight is going to happen.' Louis thought to himself. Louis had to quickly say something before he gets another headache.

"Oh bloody hell I don't want another fight to break out mates. Even if we somehow have sex with a fan it had to be a girl just not to blow our secret."

"What are you fucking kidding me I'll rather stick a toilet bush up my ass" Liam said as he went to take a drink of his can of Mountain Dew. Harry just laughed and spoke up.

"You have done that we all have done that at one of our orgys. And another thing stop drinking all the Dew and save some for us. You know we don't get that stuff at home."

Liam just shook his head and then said "I was talking about the other end."

"The other end of what" a wet Niall asked.

While the boys where explaining what they were talking about and getting ready for the day in Chicago the boys where doing their own thing. Duse got out of bed. He took out the ass plug and then put a new one in. He looked at the night stand that had a thin package on it. He had to get all four of his friends together somehow. In the meantime he was going to get ready for the day. At Henry's, Henry was about to leave to do some tutoring when he got a call that the kid was sick. Well he was not a kid he was older then Henry by five years. So he thought to look up something to spice up his sex life. Luckily he was home alone and knows his way around a computer so there would be no evidence. At Gunter's, Gunter was watching his cuz Clause. It was just the two of them while the rest of the family was out doing their own thing. Gunter could not help to think about what Clause has been doing on that day in Japan. The two of them just talked about Gunter going back to the Old Country. While that was going on Ty was on line looking for a boyfriend on a teen dating site. He thought long and hard about what Henry said and he knew Henry was right. While he ws about to make his profile page he backed down the last sec. While Flynn's friends were up he was still sleeping.

While this was going on One Direction was practicing there dance moves and there songs for tonight's show. Zayn thought it would be funny to do the show naked. He did not see anyone besides his One Direction friends and just pulled down his paints and boxers. The others just laughed and shook their head. Harry just went to his boyfriend and grabbed Zayn's dick then kissed him. That led to Harry pulling down his pants and boxers. The two grind each other's dicks as they made out. Soon Niall and Liam where doing the same thing. Louis felt left out so he went back to the dressing room. Once there he took out his laptop and watched a video file of one of his gay porn vids and started to Jack off to it. While that was happing the rest of the boys where now had their pants and boxers off. Henry went on his knees and started to suck Zayn wile Niall was on his knees sucking Liam. They sucked faster and faster until they came. Now it was Zayn and Liam's turn. While this was going on Ty went on his computer to pop in a porno and just was watching the guy fucking a girl. He could have gotten Duse to give him a gay porno somehow but thought it would be better getting caught with a strait porno then a gay one. Duse became really hard and started to finger and jacking himself. As for Henry he found some good stuff he could try with Flynn. Henry hoped they can still be boyfriends. Henry then took out the private photos of naked Flynn out and started to pull down his pants and boxers. He soon started to jack off and play with his balls. As for Flynn he finally woke up. All he heard was quiet. He got out of bed and screamed for his mom and CC but no answer. He soon left his room and looked around. He did not see his mom or sister. He quickly pulled down his boxers and tossed them. He soon started to do his naked dance that he douses when he knows everyone is a sleep or knows he is alone. Well not completely alone Ty, Duse, Henry and Clouse had seen it. After his little dance he went on to CC's laptop to see what she has been up to. He seen she visited a site called Nifty and visited it a lot. Flynn had no clue what Nifty was but wanted to find out. He seen she was on six links that involved Nifty.

He read of the list. "Let's see what she looked up on this Nifty thing. Lesbian young friend, lesbian high school, lesbian celebrity, gay celebrity, gay high school, and gay young friend. Gay young friend I wonder what that is?"

So Flynn went to the home page of Nifty and found his way to the gay young friend page and his eyes went big to a whole list of links. He randomly clicked on a link and shook his head.

"There is no pics only words? I guess I have to read. Warning must be eighteen or older to read this. Really who is going to know, after all CC is not eighteen."

As Flynn was reading he soon became hard and ended up touching himself and soon ended up jacking himself off.

"Wow just wow I have to let Henry know about this site. I just hope we still can be boyfriends."

While Duse, Ty, Henry, and Flynn was doing their thing Gunter and Clouse was wrestling naked and soon just ending up as Clouse humping Gunter. Thy soon started to moan until they came. Clouse licked up the cum from Gunter's chest and Gunter licked the cum off of Clouse's.

 **How is the story so far? Let me know by giving me a review that's open to all. Or PM me if you are a member. Not a member? Its free to be one. Feel free to read my other stories by clicking my name at the top.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 3

The One Direction boys where now on their way to their last stop in good old Chicago. While One Direction was on their way to the airport Duse got ready for the day. He knew he was home by himself so he went and took out his secret toys. First up was a vibrating dildo that he sucked and sucked on until he put it up his ass and turned it on. Next he went and took out his new toy a fleshlight of an ass, but not just any ass, but Gunter's. Duse had it custom made just like the vibrating dildo. So while Duse had his hands busy Henry decided to try one of the sex acts he found on line. He still wondered if Flynn would do it with him, but most importantly he wondered if they would get back together. While Henry was getting naked to try out the new sex act Gunter was packing his bags as he will be going back to his old country. While he was he came across sexy nude photos of Duse and himself. He even had nude photos of Flynn and Henry with Clouse. Gunter always wanted to try something with Clouse after seeing him in action, but never thought Clouse would do it. After looking at the photos Gunter soon became hard and had to take care of it. While Gunter was getting naked Ty was jacking off to gay cartoon porn. Most of it was Japanese toons and knew he would be seeing over the top cum. While Ty was jacking off Flynn decided to write a story for Nifty. After all he thought no one would know a kid wrote a sex story. However Flynn had to work harder on this story than any other writing project he gotten. He had to have every word spelled right and not let his sister and mom knows. While Flynn was thinking what kind of sex story to wright One Direction was up in the air.

While Niall, Harry, Liam, and Zayn where sharing their I Pads by playing games Louis was looking around him to see if the close was clear to watch a video they made before the band decided to have boyfriends. The video was there first recorded orgy. Louis missed those days and wished they still could still have one. The video was too much for so he paused the video and went to the washroom with his I Pad to take care of his boner. None of his fellow band mates knew he was gone. They were too busy playing games. Every so often when no one was looking the couples would play grab dick. The four boys where thinking the same thing to join the Mile High Club. Once Louis got out of the bathroom he had seen his friends waiting by the door. Louis knew what they were going to do and just shook his head and went back to his seat. While Louis was playing one of his games on his I Pad Niall, Harry, Liam, and Zayn where trying to have sex but it was just too hard, so they gave up. They would just wait when they are on land. While they were getting close Duse contacted Flynn, Henry, Ty and Gunter to Crusty's. Once the boys where there Duse said he had an announcement to make.

 **How is the story so far? Let me know by giving me a review that's open to all. Or PM me if you are a member. Not a member? Its free to be one. Feel free to read my other stories by clicking my name at the top.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 4

The boys besides Duse was in the booth waiting on what Duse was going to say. The seating was Finn, Gunter, on theother side it was Ty, and Henry. Duse in his sly way shook the big envelope before he spoke.

"I know we all hit a rough patch lately but we need to get out of it. I think I know how to do this. As you know One Direction is here and we might be the only guys going to see them, but we are not be in the seats. That's right backstage passes oh yah."

Duse opened up the envelope and dumped out the passes onto the table.

"Backstage passes assume, even if it is One Direction" Flynn said.

"I could help them with their style, because they need it." Gunter said.

"I could help them with their dancing so they could be better" Ty said.

"Anything is better than being stuck with my brother" Henry said.

"So it's settled we are going" said Duse.

Hours later the boys where backstage lissning to the muisc and screaming fans. The notice was getting to loud so they walked around. As they came across a three way path the five of them looked at each other wondering what way to go. Without saying a word Duse and Gunter went left, Flynn and Henry went strate, and Ty went right. As Duse and Gunter was walking they came across Harry and Zayn's dressing room. They looked at each other before going in. Flynn and Henry came across Niall and Liam's dressing room. Flynn did not hesitate as he went in. Henry was just standing there, and shaking his head before going in, and shutting the door behind him. As for Ty he came across Louis's dressing room. Ty could not figure out why he had his own dressing room but just shrugged it off and went in shutting the door behind him. The show was over and One Direction went to their dressing rooms.

When Harry and Zayn went into their dressing room they seen Gunter looking at the cloths and Duse taking things. Harry and Zayn just looked at each other and back at the two boys and seen they had backstage passes. They never seen any boy fans before and they wanted to know who the boys where. While the four of them where going to get to know each other Flynn and Henry was sitting on the couch and slowly started to talk to each other when Niall and Liam came in. They had no clue why there is two small boys doing in their dressing room; however, they like young boys. They went closer to them so they could talk. While that was going on Ty was checking himself out when Louis came in. Louis smiled and hoped this boy was for him. Ty got startled when he seen Louis standing there. Louis shut the door behind him and soon spoke.

"So why are you in here?"

"Have a backstage pass and just want to look around."

"Oh, well do you mind if I change?"

"Nah go right ahead."

Louis just nodded and start to take off his shirt when Ty sighed. Louis notice and smiled and tossed his shirt to Ty and spoke again.

"So what's your name?"

"Ty Blue."

"Nice to meet you Ty Blue I'm Louis but you knew that."

While Louis was taking off his shoes he caught Ty smelling his sweaty shirt.

"I see you like the smell of me. Ha ha ha." Louis said with a smile.

"I like a lot of things."

"So based on what you did I take it you like boys."

Ty got little nerves and tried to think of something to say but Louis just smiled and spoke again.

"That's alright with me if you do. In fact I know who also like boys but it's a secret. Do you think you could keep it?"

Ty just nodded "Yah man."

"It's me."

"So are you gay or just bi?"

"At first bi but as I got older I start to have more feelings for boys. What about you?"

"Same. It's hard out there trying to find someone if you are still in the closet."

"That's true it's like you want people to know but at the same time you don't because people might look at you different and even treat you different. So it's just us single cute gay guys what are the chances in that!"

"Well if it was not for my friend Duse not at all. He is the one who got the passes. Five of them to be exact."

"Wow he must have allot of money."

"Nah he just knows people."

"So any of them are girls for the rest of the One D crew?"

"Nah just four other guys."

"That's going to suck for them."

Louis was just thinking what might be happing with Ty's friends and his and was soon getting hard. Ty seen it and just grabbed it but quickly resized what he was doing and took his hand off. Louis just smiled at Ty and took his hand and put it back onto his boner. The two of them soon got close and their lips touched. Soon their tongs entered each other's mouths. As they were kissing they walled to the door where Louis locked it and they soon went to the couch. Ty took off his shirt off and tossed it. Louis and Ty touched each other's chest and their hands slowly went up and down. Soon each of them undid each other's belts and undid their pants. The Paints soon fell to the ground and then they removed each other's boxers. They broke their kiss and Ty was soon on his knees and for the second time seen a uncut dick. He quickly put the dick into his mouth and started sucking. His tong went in Louis foreskin and Louis just moaned. Ty was just sucking Louis slowly and was playing with Louis balls. Louis felt he was going to cum and stopped Ty for sucking any more. Ty got up and Louis went on his knees to suck Ty and play with his balls. He too sucked slow until Ty felt he was going to cum. Louis soon stopped and got up and the two began kissing again until Ty's feelings came down.

"I want to show you something Ty and it only works for at least one person to have a foreskin."

"What is that?"

"It's called docking I'll show you."

Louis grabbed Ty's dick and aimed it at his dick. With the other hand he undid his foreskin and touched his head with Ty's. He soon covered up both dicks with his foreskin and started to jurk him and Ty off. Ty monad and could not believe the feeling. After a while they were about to cum, so they stopped and went into a 69. The two of them sucked faster and faster until they came. The boys where still horny and Louis wanted to be fucked first. So he went into the cowboy. As they were fucking they made out. Soon the Cowboy became doggy stile after twenty minutes. Then soon Louis was on his belly as Ty was fucking him hard and fast until he came. Ty rimed out all the cum he could get out of Louis ass. Soon it was Ty's Turn. For Ty he got fucked backwards in the shower until Louis came. Just like Ty he rimmed out much of the cum he can.

While Louis and Ty where getting to know each other and having fun Harry and Zayn wanted to know why this boys where in their dressing room. Harry slammed the door to get Duse and Gunter's attain. Duse and Gunter jumped and turned around to see Harry and Zayn. Duse was the first one to speak up.

"Hello fellas how are you doing? The name is Duse and I got what you want."

Both Harry and Zayn both where thinking 'You have no idea' with a smile on their face.

"And I Gunter your new fashion designer. All this is wrong you need to be shiny."

Both Harry and Zayn just looked at each other. Then Zayn decided to speak first.

"So Gunter is it, what do you mean by more shiny?"

"You know glitter and sequence. Like my cloths. Oh I wish I had my kit with me."

It became Harry's turn to speek.

"So you say you got what we want. So what will that be?"

"You name it and I have it."

Harry and Zayn once again looked at each other. This time Zayn was the one to speek.

"How about your virginity?"

"Now that is the only thing I don't have. So I take it based on your question you are at least bi if not curious."

The room was quiet until Duse spoke again.

"That don't bother us if you are in fact I'm gay."

"So am I"

Gunter said and put his arm around Dues. He then kissed Duse on the cheek. Harry and Zayn smiled then kissed on the lips. Soon Duse and Gunter where kissing. The next thing led to another and soon all four of them where naked. Gunter and Zayn went on their knees. Gunter started to suck Duse and Zayn was sucking Harry. Both Duse and Harry started to moan. Soon Gunter and Zayn traded places wile Harry and Duse kept on moaning. After a while Duse and Harry was on their knees. Duse was sucking Gunter and Harry was sucking Zayn. Now it was Gunter and Zayn's turn to moan. Just like Gunter and Zayn Duse and Harry change places. Soon every boy sucked three diffrent dicks. Now it was time for the four of them to have a dick up their ass. Gunter was fucking Duse while Zayn was fucking Harry. Just like sucking the boys soon traded places. They were fucking fast and hard and where about to cum when they stopped. It then became Duse and Harry's turn. After an hour each boy had been fucked with three different boys. When it was all over they came onto each other and they each licked up the cum. While Ty, Louis, Duse, Gunter Harry, and Zayn where having their fun when Niall, Liam, Finn and Henry looked at each other. Liam decided to talk first.

"What brings you to cutes in here?"

"Well these passes lets us. I did not want to go in but Finn here just went in. So I had no choice."

"Hay just wanted to know what was on the other side that's all."

Now Niall spoke up after shutting the door.

"So since you are in our dressing room we could tell you what to do."

"Technically it's the arenas and just happen to brow it." Henry said.

"We are not going to do anything without being paid each. In U.S dollars." Finn said.

Niall and Liam looked at each other. They both had the same idea. Niall locked the door and then took out his wallet before speaking.

"I will each give you ten dollars if you kiss each other on the lips."

Finn and Harry looked at each other and had the same idea to pretend they did not like the idea. The two young boys looked at Niall again and back at each other. Finn and Henry gave each other a quick kiss before backing away and wiping their lips with the back of their hands.

"You call that a kiss I will double it if you get into the kiss tong and everything." Niall said taking out eighty dollars and putting it on the table.

Finn and Henry pretend to think about it and then gave a ok sigh. The two went for their normal kiss they do to each other minute the hands moving on each other.

"Get into it more move your hands onto each other sexy like" Liam said.

So Finn and Henry did. Soon Finn and Henry were offered a hundred each to. get naked and kiss each other's body's. Once again they want to hesitate before doing it. They tried not to get to their normal sexy play so they could get more money by not kissing one another's ass, balls and dick. Soon they were at five hundred each to just do a 69 and too move their hands on each other's ass's. Finn and Henry sucked and sucked. After sucking they both rimmed and fucked each other. As well as been sucked and fingered by Niall and Liam and then sucked Niall and Liam dick and even rimmed and fucked them. At the end of all the sexy fun they had Finn and Henry ended up with two thousand and thirty a piece. Soon Duse, Gunter, Ty, Finn and Henry where back home. Two days later after Duse and Gunter had wild crazy sex Gunter left to go back to the old country. They decided to go for a long distance thing. Henry and Finn got back together. Henry showed Finn the new sex thing which was peeing onto each other and they loved it. As for Ty he found someone that turned out to be one of his school friends that was also in the closet but that's a different story.

End of third story. One more to go.

*********Bonus Story**********

Having assume fun

By: FJ

The Flinnater Note This is my first story tell me what you think

I was all by my self so I got naked because thats what I do. I get naked when i have the place to my self. I also like to shake my little white but. I just run all over with my winer moving up and down. One it gets hard I rub it o yes I do. I even love puting it in my friends mouth o yes i do. He makes it nice and wet and i just go in and out. I also love to put my wener up my friends but o yes I do. I go in and out slow and even fast. His but is like his mouth he just sucks my wener o yes it douse. I love geting my happy feling o yes I do. And when im done with my happy feling I give him his o yes I do. I love sucking his wener and I go slow and fast o yes I do. When it is all nice and wet I love it when he puts it up my but o yes he dous. I love it going in slow and fast o yes I do. After he gets his happy felling we love to kiss o yes we do. Today we are going to have assume fun o yes we are. We are going to make love becuse he is my boyfriend and im his.

end

 **I hope you enjoy the story as well as Flinn's. Let me know by giving me a review that's open to all. Or PM me if you are a member. Not a member? Its free to be one. Feel free to read my other stories by clicking my name at the top.**


	16. Chapter 16

Story 4 (final story)

Shaking Things Up with Brother

What happens when the Jones family soon will end up with a step dad and step brother? What will happen to this family and what douse CC and Flynn thing of having a step brother? Only one way to find out.

Chapter 1

A day after Jeremy's birthday and Georgia saying yes about getting married it looks like Flynn and CC are going to have not just a step dad but a step brother named Logan as well. Unlike CC Flynn was happy at the idea having a brother. Even if that meant having a older one. The only reason CC did not like this was she was fired from her first day by no other then Logan. However at that time they did not know they would meet again. So it's a new day and Flynn was planning on telling his boyfriend Henry the good news. A few hours later Henry showed up and they quickly gave each other a kiss before anyone came. They went to play some video games until Flynn's mom went to work. She trusted Flynn to behave for thirty minutes alone until CC gets back from the mall. Mostly because Henry was there and he was always the good kid and happy that Flynn has a responsible friend. After she left they waited a while until the real fun begins. Soon cloths went everywhere in Flynn's room as the two of them started making out. Henry was the first one to go onto his knees and suck his boyfriend off. Flynn moaned and tried to get much of his dick in Henry's mouth. Henry sucked faster and faster while playing with Flynn's hole. It became too much for Flynn as he had his dry cum. It soon was Flynn's turn to suck Henry. He did the same thing what has been done to him until Henry had his dry cum. They soon went onto the bed and that's when Flynn started to finger and rim just loved how Flynn worked his ass. As soon Flynn thought Henry was ready he put his dick in him and went at it. As they fucked they made out. Flynn went faster and harder until he had his second cum. Henry smiled as it was his turn to fuck. He rimed Flynn and fingered him before shoving his dick in Flynn. Henry started of fucking hard and fast and he even slapped Flynn's ass. While Flynn was getting fucked all he could think of was marring Henry when they are old enough. As they deeply kissed Henry had his second cum. They both where beat and thought it was best to not smell like kid sex. So they took a shower that ended up more of a pee fight at the beginning. The two of them finally got around of washing and getting dressed before anyone else comes home. Luckily for them CC came home forty five minutes late as always. It had been two weeks since Flynn and Henry had sex because they were both have been busy. Mostly because Flynn with school and Henry helping kids with their homework. Georgia had no choice to leave Flynn home alone. She knew she could trust Flynn for only fifteen minutes. As soon Flynn knew his mom was gone for good he quickly got naked and started to watch a sexy video of Henry and him made. As Flynn was getting into the video he did not hear someone coming in. The only thing that made him come back to reality was a male's voice saying Oh my god.

 **How is the story so far? Let me know by giving me a review that's open to all. Or PM me if you are a member. Not a member? Its free to be one. Feel free to read my other stories by clicking my name at the top.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 2

After hearing that someone was in the room he quickly turned his head with shock and fear in his face as he looked at Logan. Flynn had no clue what to say or even do that could help, but Logan just smiled and shook his head before speaking with a calm voice.

"Wow Flynn you have a nice bod and your friend looks cute. How long have you been doing this kind of thing?"

"Um um the videotaping or just the sex?"

"The sex."

"Um almost two years we been together."

"So he is your boyfriend then, that's so cute."

"What are you going to do? Are you going to tell?"

"I'm not going to rat out on my soon to be little brother of being gay. Mostly because I don't care if you are gay and it don't change what I think of you. Well a little anyways."

"Like how?"

Logan shut the door and walked to Flynn before placing his hand on Flynn's chest and moved it to Flynn's dick. Flynn moaned at that point. Soon Logan was nibbling on Flynn's ear and whispered in it.

"Your mom well soon to be mine too called and asked if I could watch you until she gets back and that's not until very late."

Logan started nibbling on the other ear and whispered in the other ear.

"As soon as I seen you I liked you. Then once my dad asked your mom to marry him I could not wait to have you as a brother so we can have sexy fun. Of course I did not know you did this thing, but since you have a boyfriend he can join in. Also you two can have your way with me. I like being dominated by younger boys."

Flynn soon smiled and spoke.

"Henry that my boyfriend by the way won't mind. After all we had three ways before even a orgy. Also we will be brothers so it's not cheating. Even he messes with his older brother and so did I."

"Wow I only had a one on one like three times with three different boys l that I babysat. The first one was a rich kid telling me what to do like wipe his ass after a shit but it just turned me on and ever since I wanted to be dominated by younger boys."

"Wow for now let's just mess around then I'll dominate you next time."

With that Logan quickly got naked and Flynn's eyes went wide as he seen the biggest dick yet. Logan was a good twelve inches. Logan got even closer to Flynn and Flynn quickly started to suck that monster dick of Logan's. As Flynn was showing his cock sucking skills Logan was impressed. Flynn was even able to take a lot for his small mouth. Logan moaned like crazy and soon told Flynn he was going to cum but that did not stop Flynn from sucking the monster. It was soon too much for Logan as he came in Flynn's mouth. Logan bent down and they shared their first kiss together. Logan could taste his own cum and their kiss soon became making out. It soon became Flynn's turn to get sucked and it did not last long as Logan was too a great dick sucker. Logan even fingered Flynn's hole. After Flynn had has dry cum Logan went after Flynn's ass and started to moan again causing him to have a second dry cum. It was now Logan's turn to get rimed. As Logan was getting close he stopped Flynn and told him to fuck him. Flynn just smiled and fucked him until Logan came for the second time. After all the sex fun they needed a rest and went to sleep on Flynn's bed. Before CC came home Flynn and Logan came four more times.

 **How is the story so far? Let me know by giving me a review that's open to all. Or PM me if you are a member. Not a member? Its free to be one. Feel free to read my other stories by clicking my name at the top.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 3

Wile Flynn and Logan where having their sexy fun Henry was taking a nap after a long day. It was just him and he was having a great dream of his boyfriend sucking him and playing with his hole, but it felt so real that he woke up from his nap and sees his older brother sucking and fingering him. Henry just let him go at it as his hands rub his older brother's head. Soon Henry's brother was going at it even more and Henry was moaning even more. Soon his brother stopped sucking his dick and started sucking his balls. Henry just moaned even more and soon was getting rimmed. Henry felt like he was going to cum and his brother knew it and stopped. He then soon got Henry naked then he got himself naked too. Henry soon went after his brother's dick and start sucking as he too started to play with his brother's hole. After a wile of sucking his brother he soon started to rim him. He brother was moaning even more and it was soon to much for him as he begged Henry to fuck him. Henry had no problem doing just that as he starts out slow at first then was soon fucking faster and harder until they both came. Henry fell on top of his brother with his dick still in his brothers ass. As they rested Henry just kissed his brother's chest while his brother rubbed Henry's back. The two of them soon fell asleep. A day later Flynn and Henry where on their way to the park and they were talking about normal stuff. Mostly because there where people around. They soon ran into Logan. They greeted each other and went somewhere quiet to talk away from other ears and eyes.

"I see why Flynn likes you, you are cute."

"He don't like me he loves me among other things."

"Yah you are a great fuck and Logan is wrong you are note cute I am. You are sexy."

Hennery smiled and the two young boys kissed. The kiss soon broke and Henry spoke.

"Flynn tells me you have the biggest dick he had seen. So I would like to see it."

Logan smiled and looked around the park and seen some people coming. He did not want to risk showing his dick in public even worse in front of little kids that he just loves. So instead of showing it he spoke.

"Well you can see it at my place and you two can call home and say where you are."

"My mom knows that me and Henry are with you. I told her we meet you at the park."

Hennery just let Flynn's grammar go as he just loves him on who he is. Also douse not want another fight with his sexy bad boy. Logan just nodded and they were on their way to Logan's. Once inside Logan's room Logan pulled his pants and his laced panties down to show Henry his dick. Henry's eyes lit up on how big Logan is and he is still soft. Henry looked at Flynn and he just nodded. Henry was soon on his knees sucking Logan's dick until it was hard. Henry got up and that's when Logan spoke.

"Please dominate me. I want it bad."

Henry and Flynn looked at each other and Flynn was the first one to say a order.

"Undress us and then you get naked too."

Logan was more than eager to do what Flynn ordered.

"Yes sir."

"Call us master" Henry said.

"Yes master."

Logan took off Henry's cloths off first. He started with his shirt and then his shoes. Soon Henry was naked and it then became Flynn's turn. Just like Henry his shirt was off first and then his shoes. Soon Flynn was naked too. Logan soon took off his shirt reviling that he had a bra on and soon he was naked and ready to be dominated even more. It was now Henry's turn to give a order.

"Get on your knees and suck my pennies."

"Yes master."

Logan was soon sucking Henry and Henry was soon face fucking Logan. Soon Flynn had an idea he went behind Logan and slapped his ass. First the left cheek then the right. While Logan was moaning when he got slapped so Flynn did it again but harder. Henry was keep on face fucking Logan and them Flynn was behind his boyfriend sucking on his neck and rubbing his chest.

"Look at me while you suck me."

Flynn and Henry were soon making out wile Logan is sucking Henry and watching them kiss. Soon Henry got his dry cum and it was now Flynn's turn.

"Now suck my dick."

"Yes master."

Henry was soon slapping Logan's ass hard and Logan moaned. Henry kept on doing it over and over and soon Henry is behind Flynn kissing Flynn's neck and rubbing his chest. Soon Henry and Flynn are once again making out until Flynn got his dry cum. Flynn then gave out the next order.

"Get on your back so we can fuck you."

"Yes master."

Logan went on his back and Henry put his dick in Logan's ass. Logan was soon moaning and Flynn started to slap Logan's thighs, first the right then the left and soon Flynn wants to get into the action so he put his dick in Logan's ass and now he has two dicks in his ass. Flynn and Henry went faster and harder as Logan moaned. Soon they had their second dry cum. Logan wanted more action and spoke.

"Please masters fist my ass together."

Flynn and Henry smiled at each other and went to work. Logan was going crazy having two fists in his ass and soon he came. Henry took the cum with one hand and spoke up.

"Eat it."

"Yes master."

Logan was soon eating his cum while still bring fisted until his second cum and once again been feed it to him. Henry gave out another order.

"lay down in the tub and we will pee on you."

"Yes master I would love to."

Logan walked behind Henry and Flynn. Flynn was grabbing hard on to Logan's dick leading the way. Once Logan was in the tub Henry and Flynn let loose. Their pee went all over Logan and he even peed on himself. The boys where soon got back dressed and Logan took Henry home and Flynn. When Flynn came home with Logan Georgia smiled and asked if he minds watching Flynn again. Logan just smiled and told his soon to be mom he would.

 **How is the story so far? Let me know by giving me a review that's open to all. Or PM me if you are a member. Not a member? Its free to be one. Feel free to read my other stories by clicking my name at the top.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 4

As soon as Flynn's mom left Flynn and Logan waited a little while before they went into Flynn's room to take off their clothes. The two naked boys looked into each other's eyes before they kissed. Logan started to kiss on Flynn's neck and worked his way to Flynn's nipples. Logan starts to lick and suck on the left one and then soon worked on the right before licking his way to Flynn's belly button. That's where Logan licked around it a few times before placing Flynn's dick in his mouth. He sucked and sucked Flynn's dick. He licked the sides and licked Flynn's balls before sucking them. Soon Logan went back to sucking Flynn's dick. At this point Flynn started to fuck Logan's face wile Logan plays with Flynn's hole until Flynn came. The two of them soon went by the bed where Flynn went on his back and Logan continued to finger Flynn's hole. Soon Logan was rimming and fingering Flynn and Flynn begged to have three fingers in him. After a while Flynn wanted to try to ride that monster of Logan's. So Logan went in slowly putting his dick in his first ass. Not wanting to hurt Flynn he went slowly. Flynn loved the feeling and soon wanted Logan to go faster. So that's what Logan did until he came in Flynn. Logan soon took his dick out and rimmed out his cum then shared it with Flynn. While this was going on Henry and his brother had there fun once again. They were also alone and this time they were in Henry's brother's room. Both of them where already naked and Henry was on his knees sucking away at his brother. His brother was moaning like crazy and Henry knew his brother was getting close so he stopped so he could get sucked. As Henry was being sucked his brother was fingering his little brother. Henry was moaning like crazy and soon had his dry cum but Henry wanted more. He wanted his brother's dick up his ass. So they went on the bed and Henry started to ride his brother's dick. He was taking control he was fucking himself hard and fast as he kisses his brother. Henry once again could fell his brother coming close do he took his brother's dick out of his ass and starts to suck it until had his brother's cum in his belly.

 **How is the story so far? Let me know by giving me a review that's open to all. Or PM me if you are a member. Not a member? Its free to be one. Feel free to read my other stories by clicking my name at the top.**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 5

It has been three weeks since Flynn, Henry, Logan, and Henry's brother ha sexy fun. None of the boys mind not having sex. Mostly because they could easily get it and relationships where more important then sex 24/7. However sometimes the boys get extremely horny and today was no exaction. While Logan was almost done with work smiling at the girls but really looking at the boys Flynn was at Henry's. His brother was there but the three horny boys where not alone. To throw off any substations Henry's brother stood in his room until his mom was gone. Henry and Flynn where in Henry's room on the computer playing a game. After an hour the three boys where finally alone. Flynn and Henry went into Henry's brother's room and shut the door behind them. The three of them looked at each other with smiles on there faces before cloths went flying. As Henry was kissing his brother Flynn was on his knees making love to Henry's ass. Flynn was kissing all over his lover's ass and soon was rimming him. Flynn then seen one of the dildos they use and grabbed it to put it in Henry's ass. Flynn just left it in there as Henry and his brother stopped kissing. Flynn and Henry's brother where now kissing as Henry was making love to Flynn's ass. Just like Flynn Henry was soon rimming Flynn. Henry found another dildo and put it in Flynn's ass. Flynn and Henry's brother broke the kiss and soon all three of them looked at each other. They once again smiled and they were all taking turns kissing one another. Soon Henry was on his knees kissing his brother's ass for a while and then it was Flynn's turn to kiss the brother's ass. Soon Flynn and Henry took turns rimming him and they each put a dildo in his ass. While Flynn and Henry on their knees the brother turns around facing them. Flynn and Henry quickly went to work sucking on the bigger dick and balls. Soon the brother was getting close and they stopped sucking so their sexy fun could last even longer. Henry and Flynn where now lying in bed in a way that the brother was easily sucking both dicks. He knew the younger boys where getting close so he stopped. He then went on his back where Flynn and Henry where now his ass. Flynn and Henry pulled out the dilldos and the brother put them in his mouth to suck on them. As he was sucking Flynn and Henry took turns fucking him until they felt the feeling and they stopped. The boys rested awhile before Flynn and Henry went into a 69 on their sides. While they were sucking away the brother was moving the dildos in and out of the younger boys. After a while Flynn and Henry stopped sucking and went on their backs. The brother was closer to Flynn so he pulled out the dildo from Flynn's ass and put in Henry's mouth. Flynn soon was in the doggy stile with the older boy's dick in his ass. As Flynn was being fucked he was kissing is lover's chest wile he sucked the dildo that was in his ass. Soon Flynn was one again sucking on Henry's dick. Soon the brother pulled out and Flynn was now on his back. It was now time for Henry's turn. Just like Flynn Henry was in doggy stile to get fucked. The brother took out the dildo and put it in Flynn's mouth. As Henry was being fucked he kissed his lover's chest and was sucking his dick wile Flynn was

sucking on the dildo. The brother was getting close and pulled out. The younger boys quickly went on their knees and waited for the cum. The brother jacked off fast as he could and soon his cum hit the younger boys faces and into their mouths. As they licked one anther off they jacked each other until they had their dry cum. When the boys looked at the clock they seen the mom would be home any minuet and quickly got dressed. While that was happing there was just ten minutes left of Logan's shift. A women and her son came up to him to place an order and to see if he could babysit when he gets off. The boy was no other then the rich kid named John that got Logan into getting dominated by younger boys in the first place. Logan said he would gladly do it as he was soon getting off. Soon Logan was at the John's house and his mom reminded him when goes to bed. Once she left the two waited until it was safe.

"Remove my cloths at once Logan and put them in my room. And remember you are not allowed to talk unless I say so. And you can't touch your dick. Do you understand?"

"Yes"

"Then get to it."

Logan started with the shirt and worked his way down. John told him one pice of clothing at a time. When John was just in his socks and boxers he gave out another order.

"Take my socks off first. Then kiss my feet."

Logan took one sock at a time and started to kiss his feet until John told him to stop. After 10 minuets John told him to stop and to move on to his boxers. Once Logan took hold of John's boxers only to get his hands slapped away. Logan looked up at John to find out what he should do.

"On second thought leave my boxers on. Now carry my cloths and me into my room."

At this point Logan was getting hard and he soon climbed up the stairs and went into John's room and waited for the next order.

"Put my cloths in the basket and don't put me down until I say so."

While Logan was tossing the cloths in the basket he so wanted to slide one

of his hands into John's boxers but knew there was no way he could get away

with it. Logan soon waited for the next set of orders.

"Bring me to my mom's room."

Logan had no clue where this was going. Once in his mom's room John gave

out another order.

"Go to the nightstand bend down and close

your eyes."

So that is what Logan did and heard the sound of John opening the dower,

getting something out, and then closing it. Logan felt John move around

some more as he waited to hear John's voice.

"Once you get up you will open your eyes and head back to my room."

Once they were back in John's room and once again John told Logan to close his eyes and that is when John took out a big dildo. John told Logan to open his eyes and Logan's eyes went big as he had no clue how John managed to hide that thing. John soon gave out the next order.

"Put me down pull your pants with your boxers down up to your ass. Then bend over onto my bed facing my pillows."

Logan knew where this was going but never thought that the dildo was also a vibrated dildo once it entered his ass and got turned on. Logan just waited for the next order that quickly came.

"Pull up your boxers and pants and get back on your knees and face me."

Once Logan did that he was given another order.

"Now it's time for you to take off my boxers with your teeth."

As Logan did that he was getting harder once he saw John's dick for the second time. He lifted John's lags first the left then the right. Now John was completely naked. Once John was naked he gave out the next order.

"I know you like my dick. I could tell because you have a bonnier. Now suck me until I get one."

Logan soon went to work sucking on John to give him a bonnier. Once he had one it was already time for dinner.

"Carry me to the bottom of the stairs then get on your hands and knees where I ride you like the dog you are into the kitchen and then lay me onto the table."

Once on the main floor Logan enjoyed having a naked John on his back and soon John was laying on the Kitchen table. John gave anther order.

"Set the oven for a frozen pizza. Then come back and suck me some more."

As soon Logan set the oven he went by John to suck him more until the oven went off. John looked at Logan and gave him another order.

"Put the pizza in and make me have my dry cum, but suck me slow."

Logan soon put the pizza in the oven and started to suck slowly. While Logan was sucking John placed his hands on top of Logan's head to get more of his dick in Logan's mouth. Logan slowly sucked away and after lots of moaning and fifteen minutes of sucking John had his dry cum. John looked at the time and seen there was three minutes left until the pizza was done and gave out the next order.

"Take me off the table sit me down and Wash the table. Then get a plate out and take out a can of Mountain Dew out. Then open it."

When Logan was done with all he been told, the pizza was done and Logan took it out and let it cool before cutting it. While he was waiting John gave out another order.

"Pull down your pants with your boxers and face your ass towards me."

When Logan did John just grabbed the vibrating dilldo and moved it in and out of Logan's ass. Logan has been fighting off moaning for a long time and John knew this. John soon gave out another order.

"Turn around and let me see that dick of yours."

Logan soon turns around reveling his boned up monster.

"I bet you could suck your own dick after dinner you will suck your dick. Until then pull up your boxers and pants and feed me."

Soon Logan was done cutting up the pizza and feeding John. Once again Logan was on his hands and knees crawling with John on his back to the stairs and then carried him up them. Once in John's room Logan began to suck himself while John moved the dildo in and out of Logan's ass. Soon Logan was Cuming in his mouth. While he was John gave out another order.

"Take all your cum I don't want to see a drop fall out of your mouth. Then lay down on the bed."

Once Logan had finished Cuming and had it all in his belly John quickly took out the dildo out of Logan's ass and replaced it with his own. John fucked Logan fast and hard as he could until he had his second dry cum. John soon fell on top of Logan and rested for a while. Once he was fully rested he gave out another order.

"Carry me to the bathroom I need to pee."

Once in the bathroom John had an idea.

"Open your mouth and drink my pee. I don't want to see a drop fall out."

Logan opened his mouth and covered John's dick as he peed. Logan quickly drank the hot yellow liquid. Logan would never admit it to John but he liked what he was doing. After John was all done peeing he gave out the next order.

"Bring me back to room, put my boxers back on, put my pjs on, and tuck me in."

Once Logan did all that John gave out the last order of the day.

"Shut the lights and shut the door then clean up the dildo and put it back as I am done with you."

It has. been thirty minutes since the last order and John's mom had come home. Logan left that day with $40, a sore moth and ass, and cum and pee in his belly.

 **How is the story so far? Let me know by giving me a review that's open to all. Or PM me if you are a member. Not a member? Its free to be one. Feel free to read my other stories by clicking my name at the top.**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 6

Two weeks later Flynn, Henry, and Logan where at Flynn's house by themselves. Logan was watching Flynn wile Flynn's mom was on the midnight shift and CC was at a sleep over. Henry happens to be sleeping over. The three of them decided to eat dinner first before the sexy fun. As the boys where eating they were watching a zombie movie. Once they were done eating they let the food settle before they had their way with each other. Flynn was sitting in the middle with his soon to be step brother on his left and his boyfriend on his right. Flynn went back and forth kissing between the two boys. Henry and Logan also where kissing each other. It did not take them long to have their pants and boxers around their lags as they sucked each other. Flynn was sucking on Henry, Henry was sucking on Logan, and Logan was sucking on Flynn. They did this for five minute before they changed up. Now Henry is sucking Flynn, Flynn is sucking Logan, and Logan is back sucking on Henry. They done this for another five minutes before changing it up again time. Logan was now sucking Flynn, Flynn was sucking Henry, and Henry was sucking Logan. All three of them was getting close of cuming when Henry's brother walked in with Henry's tooth brush. Logan just froze as he had no clue who this was but Henry and Flynn knew who it was. Henry's brother just quickly shut the door and spoke.

"Holy shit that's a huge dick. How many asses that was in?"

"Not a lot but you can have it up yours if you want."

"Oh I so do Henry, but right now I put your tooth brush in your back that you left at home."

"So that's your bother."

"Yup and his ass nice and tight and a great sucker. I learns everything from him and then tough Flynn."

"He sheer did."

Then Flynn and Henry gave each other a kiss. When Henry's brother came back Henry spoke up.

"We will leave you two alone."

Then Flynn and Henry went to Flynn's room still with their boxers and pants around there lags. As the two older boys looked at the young boy's asses moving around Henry's brother spoke.

"They are so cute together."

"I know."

Once Flynn and Henry where in the bedroom they took their clothes off and went on the bed to get into a 69. They sucked and sucked until they had their dry cum. Henry smiled at Flynn as they kissed. Flynn lifted Henry's lags and he soon was rimming him. Henry was once again moaning and soon Flynn's three fingers went in Henry's ass. This made Henry moan even more. Henry begged to have Flynn's full fist in him. Flynn knew Henry could take it. As Flynn was fisting Henry nice and slow the two of them made out. Soon Henry wanted Flynn's dick in him and that's what happened. As the two made out and Henry getting fucked Flynn had his second dry cum. It was now Henry's turn and just like him Flynn wanted the same treatment. Henry rimmed, fingered, fist fucked, and fucked his sexy lover as they made out and until Henry had has second dry cum. Both boys fell asleep on top of each other. Wile all that was happing in Flynn's room. Logan and Henry's brother was 69ing until they came. Logan was soon rimming Henry's brother but Henry's brother just wanted that monster in him and cum in his ass. Logan just smiled as he fucked Henry's brother hard. Henry's brother just moaned until Logan came in his ass. It was soon Logan's turn to get fucked and he got fucked hard and cumed in his ass. The older boys rested before checking on the younger boys. Once they did they found Flynn and Henry sleeping. Logan and Henry's brother went up to them to give them a kiss good night before putting the covers over them. That day Logan and Henry's brother became friends.

End.

 **I hope you enjoyed the Shaking Things Up Searies. What did you think of it and what is your favourite story or stories? Let me know by giving me a review thats open to all. Or you can PM me if you are a member. Not a member? Its free to be one. Also feel free to read my other stories by clicking on my name at the top.**


End file.
